Bring Me To Life
by BeholdTheAngstQueen
Summary: "You will never be strong enough, you will never be good enough, you were never conceived in love, you will not rise above" At Joanna's funeral Mr. Mitchell made a promise to protect his only son, now 5 years on, things have changed, a promise has been broken and everything is falling apart. Logan is enduring the unimaginable and he's too afraid to call for help. CARGAN! No SLASH
1. Prologue

"**Bring Me To Life"**

**A/N: Hi everyone! My name is Sinead, AKA on another FF account Klaine And Bow Ties Forever. This is my first time posting a Big Time Rush story, so I'm really nervous! This is going to be Logan angst and will feature mainly Cargan Bromance. I really like this story, so please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: As we all can see this is a _fan _fiction, therefore the show Big Time Rush is not mine, trust me if it was you'd all know! **

**Five Years Ago:**

"_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_

_**Leading you down to my core where I've become so numb**_

_**Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home"**_

A light snow had begun to fall in Minnesota. Standing out in this light snow fall, a large mournful group dressed in black watched with heavy hearts as the hearse drove by with the mahogany casket inside.

Surrounding this casket were beautiful flowers, and wreaths that spelled out 'Mom' and 'Wife'.

As the hearse drew ahead, the crowd stepped out and began their procession through the small town.

At the head of the group a twelve year old boy, small for his age, looked at his feet, snowflakes lightly dusted his raven hair and brushed the shoulders of his too big overcoat.

Next to him stood his three best friends, each one had their arms wrapped around each other, as though holding up one another.

On the other side his father walked, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched his wife's hearse continue its sad, sorry journey to the local cemetery.

"Logie?" The small raven haired boy looked away from the hearse that held his mom and looked into kind green eyes.

"K-Kendall?" He replied, brushing away the tears that wouldn't cease falling down his pale cheeks.

"We're right here for you; all of us, Carlos, James and me, you won't need to go through this alone."

'Logie' or Logan as he was better known smiled gratefully and squeezed his blonde friend's hand.

On entering the church grounds, the snow grew heavier; right now the entire area was basked in an angelic snowy blanket.

As they all stood around the six foot hole in the ground, the minister began his drone.

Logan hated this, it was all too real, he didn't want to believe that his mother was dead, he refused to.

'It has to be a dream, this can't be real, Mom's not gone, she can't be' his thoughts stated.

However, the truth of the matter was that this entire nightmare _was _true; his mother had died in a car accident. She was gone. He'd never see her again.

His mind drifted back to the minister as he croaked his piece

"And now, with all the Angels and Saints, we make Joanna Mitchell's body one with the earth, and may God welcome her into His kingdom and watch over her family and friends. In His name we pray"

Several teary sighs circled the crowd and Logan squeezed his eyes shut when he heard his father's heart wrenching sobs.

He felt himself grow panicky as he watched the casket being lowered into the ground. Before he could stop himself, he had lost all sense and dashed forward, "No! NO MOM NO! YOU CAN'T BE GONE NO!" His panicked cries caused his asthma to flare up and he gasped for breath as he was pulled away from the graveside by a strong pair of arms, "D-DAD! P-PLEASE- LET ME GO!"

Next to Mr Mitchell, Joanna's closest friend Jennifer Knight held her hand to her mouth, tears pouring down her cheeks as she watched little Logan's break down.

"Mom?" Kendall whispered squeezing her hand, although he himself was just as alarmed as she and the other gatherers were by Logan's actions.

"I'm alright sweetie" She reassured giving her son a one armed hug.

"D-DAD!" Mr. Mitchell felt his heart squeeze as he gripped onto his struggling son. "Logan, sweetheart calm down, deep breaths- your asthma-"

Logan wouldn't listen, the small boy just continued to flail and cry and gasp.

His three friends were by his side in an instant, one of them in particular, a small Latino, by the name of Carlos Garcia, gripped the panicking twelve year old in a tight hug.

"Logie-Bear shh, it's gonna be okay, Kendall, James and me are right here and we won't let you go, so calm down please" He pleaded.

The urgency in his best friend and 'brother's voice was all Logan needed to make himself calm down, he tried to even his breathing as best he could and took a puff of his inhaler.

Relieved, Carlos gripped him tighter, "Logie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Sh- she's really gone" Logan whispered. "She's- she's gone" he buried his tear stained face in his hands as Carlos held him tighter still.

"I- I know Logie," A hazel eyed, brown haired boy whispered. He as well as Kendall towered over the small boy and the Latino.

Seeing how much his son needed his brothers Mr Mitchell stepped away from the huddle and towards the mourners as the minister left the graveyard.

"J- James, I- I just, I don't want her to be gone" Logan sobbed as James took Carlos' place; Logan buried his face in his older friend's shoulder, "Don't want her to be gone."

"I know buddy, I know" James crooned.

As the conversation was going on, the crowd of mourners had departed after offering their sympathies to Mr Mitchell, and now, the young lawyer made his way back over to the boys and took his son's hand in his.

"Come on son, let's go home" His voice was still thick with tears.

Logan nodded tearfully before casting his dark, dark eyes over to his friends and 'brothers'

"C- Can they- can they come?"

Mr. Mitchell looked at the three boys and their parents with soft eyes. "Of course"

"Are you sure that's okay Kevin?" Sylvia Garcia, Carlos' mother asked, not wishing to intrude at such a painful time. Officer Lee Garcia placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Really Kevin, we wouldn't want-"

Mr. Mitchell smiled weakly, "No, please do come over, you too Jennifer and you Brooke, bring the boys, I think company from our closest friends would comfort us a great deal."

"If you're sure" Jennifer said, taking her own son's hand.

"Really Kevin-" Brooke Diamond began, wagging James over to her.

"Please" Kevin looked almost pleading.

Logan nodded gripping Carlos' hand.

"All right then" Brooke finally agreed.

Mr Mitchell nodded gratefully and all the parents and their children climbed into their respective cars and followed Kevin to the Mitchell household.

The snow had picked up quite a bit as the mournful party entered the private estate. In front of them stood the Mitchell's three story house, the name 'Mitchell' painted in black paint on the white washed wall.

Out of all their homes, Logan's was by far the boys favourite. It was always so bright and homey, the sweet smell of freshly baked cookies would always waft out the doors and windows when the boys came to pay a visit, but now that Joanna was no longer there all that could be smelt was must and old age.

The entrance didn't seem as bright, the flowers not as beautiful, in all honesty it seemed that the Mitchell household was alien to everyone present, a shadow of its former self.

"I- I do apologise for the slight mess, I haven't gotten around to cleaning it yet" Mr Mitchell sad sadly.

"That's not important" Officer Lee said softly, placing a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I- I'll put on some tea" Jennifer offered and Kevin smiled gratefully at her.

Logan turned and made his way up the wrought iron staircase to his bedroom which was on the third floor.

Not only did his bedroom reside here, but so did his music room which held his violin and grand piano, as well as his study/library. As they entered his immaculately clean bedroom, all four boys flopped down onto the large beanbags on his bedroom floor.

For once in their short lives, none of them knew what to say. No words could possibly heal Logan's partially broken heart.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan and laid Logan's head on his shoulder, the small boy smiled faintly.

"Thank you guys" Logan whispered

"For what?" Kendall asked his green eyes boring into Logan's brown ones.

"F-For always being here for me, when I need you the most, you never give up on me, so thank you"

Kendall, James and Carlos squeezed the short boy in a group hug.

"And you know we always will be Logie" James said.

"I know you will"

The four friends just sat in silence together for about an hour more before their parents called them and asked them to bid goodbye.

"We'll stop by tomorrow 'kay?" Kendall said hugging him.

"Okay, I love you guys"

"And we love you too Logie-Bear" Carlos whispered.

Then they were gone.

An hour had passed since everyone had left and Logan now got up off the floor and headed downstairs to his parents room.

On entering, he felt tears prick his eyes. Kevin Mitchell sat at the edge of the bed on Joanna's side, tears pouring down his cheeks, a box rested on his lap. Inside that box were all Joanna's things, her necklaces, and perfumes. He held a picture in his hands, the one of the two of them on their wedding day.

"D-Dad?" Logan asked timidly, making his way over to his father and clambering up on the bed beside him.

"Logan" he said his face softening when he saw his son.

"D-Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be okay won't we?"

Kevin smiled through his tears "We will, I love you son and I swear I'll take care of you."

Logan hugged his father tightly. "I know you will"

And father and son held each other and cried together. Their world had been shattered and it would take forever to piece that world back together again….

**Right so that's it for the prologue, please do let me know what you think :) I hope it was all right. Next chapter will be present day all the boys will be 17.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback :) I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter One:**

"**You will never be strong enough**

**You will never be good enough**

**You were never conceived in love**

**You will not rise above"**

If someone had asked Logan how things were going at home, said boy would smile and say 'great'

Although in actual reality things were far from 'great'. If you lived nearby you could hear the constant drunken yelling of a man and the sound of hand on flesh shortly followed by a cry of pain.

Even through all this, the neighbours didn't feel the need to check up on the Mitchell's. Mr. Kevin Mitchell was a powerful man, a lawyer and if anyone squealed on anything they saw or heard in the Mitchell home you could bet that the man himself could make them pay for interfering by suing them for thousands upon thousands of dollars.

Logan Mitchell knew this. That was why he did everything he could to hide the marks and bruises on his face and arms and used his perfected acting skills to fool everyone into thinking that everything was all right.

There was a time when Logan was terrible at lying, now it seemed as though lying, was a second nature to him.

He did hate dishonesty, but sometimes it was the only way to throw everyone off.

It was nine fifteen now on a December evening, Minnesota was covered in snow and it just so happened that this date December twenty eighth, was when Joanna Mitchell had died in that car accident five years ago.

Logan could still remember the police call.

_There was knocking at the door, Mr Kevin Mitchell looked up from where he was preparing the roast to his small son who was sitting at the table eating one of the leftover Christmas cookies and recovering from his recent asthma attack._

"_Logan, will you go answer the door? I think mom forgot her front door key." Kevin ruffled his son's black tufts of hair. _

_Logan smiled and jumped off the chair. "Okay"_

_As Logan opened the door he froze and his heart seemed to drop to his shoes. Two police men stood at the door, hats off in their hands. Logan had seen enough TV shows and movies to know that when two cops show up at your door it's never good._

"_D-Dad" Logan's voice trembled as he called his father into the hall._

"_What's the matter Lo-" Kevin froze just like Logan had the wooden spoon in his hand held mid air._

"_C-can, can I help you officers?" He choked._

"_Mr Mitchell? Mr. Kevin Mitchell?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Joanna is your wife isn't she?"_

_Logan felt sick. Oh no._

"_Y-yes"_

"_May we please come in?"_

"_Of course, Logie go to your room sweetheart"_

_Logan nodded and left, pausing at the top of the first staircase so he could listen to what was going on._

"_I'm so sorry to come at such a time Mr Mitchell" The first cop began. "But I'm afraid I have- some news"_

"_G-go on" Kevin whispered._

_The police man rubbed at his forehead. "I'm afraid your wife was in a car accident. The car that crashed into her was speeding and killed your wife instantly, I'm so sorry for you loss"_

_Kevin Mitchell went quiet. Too quiet. His hands were shaking on the table._

_Logan rushed into the kitchen "No! It can't be true! NO! Mom's not dead!" Logan cried, tears were pooling in his chocolate orbs, "Please there must be a mistake!"_

"_I'm afraid not"_

_He remembered his father holding him all night while they both cried together._

His father had been out all evening, no doubt to the local pub to drink the pain away as he always did when this date came round. Logan knew his father wouldn't be home until the early hours of the morning.

He was used to an empty house almost everyday. He could get a lot done when he wasn't looking after his father.

As Logan parked himself on the sitting room couch with a new book, his phone rang the notes of 'Elevate' piercing the quiet.

'Officer Garcia' came up on the call ID

"Hello?" Logan said nervously, he was terrified that this would be a repeat of Joanna all over again. "I-is everything okay?"

"Um, Logan" Lee Garcia cleared his throat at the other end of the phone.

"I have bad news"

'Oh no!' Logan hated his father's violent streak, especially when it was all aimed at him, but he couldn't bear to lose him.

"W-whatever it is, just say it quickly, please" He whispered.

"Logan, Kevin was arrested by one of my team, he started an all out brawl at the local pub and assaulted a patron, luckily he's not suing. He's currently in a holding cell, you can bring him home."

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm himself. "Dad got arrested again?"

"Sorry son," Lee paused. "Logan, you do know that you are very welcome to stay at our home if things are getting too much at your place, don't worry, we'll have someone keep an eye on your Dad. Carlos said he'd be over there as soon as you say the word, you do know that don't you?"

"Y-yeah, but I've been managing fine with Dad's drinking problem for three years now. I know how to calm him" He lied. The only way his father would calm down was after he gave Logan a beating.

"If you're sure"

"I am and I do appreciate the thought Mr Garcia, but I'm all right"

"All right, well we'll see you shortly then?"

"Yes"

"Okay, be careful in the snow" Lee said concerned.

Logan gave a small smile. "I will, and thank you for calling me"

"No problem"

They both hung up.

Logan was relieved his father was okay, or rather as okay as he could be. He grabbed his coat from the closet and retrieved his car keys from the coffee table, before heading out into the cold December air.

When Lee Garcia had warned Logan to be careful in the snow he wasn't kidding, three times on the way to the police station Logan's car wheels skidded a little bit on the icy streets, each time he managed to take control of the wheel again.

There was a whole swarm of butterflies catapulting around in his stomach as the sign Shakopee Police Station appeared before him.

Three times, four as of now, Logan had had to come for his father in the police station, and each time was just the same.

Logan parked as near to the entrance as he could and climbed out, treading the iced paths carefully. As he entered the doors of the police station a hot puff of air hit him and the brightness of the main reception area made him squint his eyes as he entered.

He approached the desk where Lee was standing signing some paperwork. He gave Logan a sympathetic glance when he caught his eyes. "Hey Logan, your Dad is this way."

As they entered the hallways with cells on either side, Logan could hear his fathers distinctive voice, his voice was slurred and he was yelling curse words galore.

Lee unlocked the cell, patting Logan's trembling shoulder as the seventeen year old came face to face with his father.

Kevin Mitchell had clearly just thrown up, the vile stuff was all over his shirt and trousers, his dark hair was matted and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Kevin, Logan's come to bring you home"

Kevin scrunched his face up and slurred "You, why're you 'ere, go 'way" He swayed a little on his feet and Logan grabbed his arm to steady "Le' go"

Logan swallowed his fear "No, now come on, lets get you home to bed."

Kevin cursed at his son and Logan tried his best to hide his fear.

"I would help you home, but my shift doesn't end until four. Hey why don't you give Carlos a call? He's worried you haven't seen him or the guys in two days"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I got caught up in my studies" Another lie yet again.

"Oh, you work hard Logan"

Logan smiled "Thanks and don't worry, I can manage Dad, I'll call over tomorrow okay? We have a hockey match"

"Oh Carlos told me! Good luck with it by the way. Take care"

"I will"

It was a struggle getting his father into the car, Kevin Mitchell was furious, swearing like a sailor.

After belting him in, Logan got into the driver seat and started the drive home.

So many thoughts were going through Logan's head as he looked over his father who had now currently passed out in his seat. Tears sprang to his eyes, this wasn't his father, this was some evil replica, his father had been kind, compassionate and caring, he had protected him all his life, and then he was consumed by the depression of losing Joanna.

Once the car was parked in the driveway, Logan reached over and shook his father's shoulder. Kevin Mitchell woke with a start and threw up in the car all over Logan's upholstery.

He tried to avert his gaze and helped his father out of the car, leading him up the footpath.

Skilfully he managed to unlock the door, keeping one hand around his father's waist and leading him the rest of the way inside.

"Um, c'mon Dad lets get you to the bathroom and clean you up." 'Then I'll go clean the car' he added in his head.

Kevin glared at his son. "You know I ne'er wanted you, bu' Joanna did, you were a mistake Logan"

Those words stung and cut deep into him, but Logan pushed away the thoughts and just concentrated on leading his father up to the bathroom, stripping him down and turning on the shower.

He left Kevin and entered the kitchen, retrieving disinfectant and a few wire brushes to clean out the car.

About twenty minutes later he heard pounding feet and within seconds Kevin had him by his collar. He had managed to get himself out of the shower and dressed in his pajamas obviously more sober after throwing up.

"Where's my beers?" Kevin yelled.

"D-Dad" Logan stuttered. "Let me go please" He pleaded, he knew what was about to come, his father was beyond furious

"I- I- You've had enough drink Dad! Its ruining your life you know that sixty percent of-" His smart point was cut short when his father slapped him hard across the face and dragged him inside.

"What gave you the right? How dare you!" Kevin had Logan's back pressed against the wall.

Logan was beginning to find it difficult to breathe.

"D-Dad, I- I'm sorry- I didn't mean-"

"You are nothing to me! Nothing! He raised his fist, Logan's fight or flight instincts kicked in and he struggled out of his father's grip and ran down the street, his breaths becoming more forced as he did.

He had no idea where his feet were taking him, but wherever they took him he was not about to object.

The snow had just begun to fall as Logan ran, his feet tripping and stumbling as he tried to move as fast as he could.

He suddenly found himself in a large public estate, the lamp lights shone on the snow giving the impression of an orange flame.

As he looked around and processed his surroundings, a small cream house came into view and Logan could see the name 'Garcia' painted on the mailbox. Carlos!

He coughed and knocked the knocker hard, praying it would be Carlos' at home. Logan knew that Sylvia was on a trip with her company and wouldn't be pack for another three days, right now at this very moment Logan needed Carlos.

Whoever was above must have heard his plea for in seconds Carlos was standing at his front door.

"Logan?" He said in alarm taking in the boys appearance and his bruised cheek.

"Logan! What happened?" He asked fearfully.

"I- I couldn't and th-then D-Dad-" Logan couldn't breathe at all at this point.

"Logie? LOGIE!"

Carlos' alarmed cry echoed around the street as Logan keeled over, his lips tinged blue. Carlos with his fast reflexes caught his best friend before he could hit the ground. "Logan! Logan!"

This wasn't good. Not at all!

**A/N: Please don't hurt me! I know it was bad! But I promise it'll get better! Carlos is in the picture now, but will Logan choose to tell him what happened? Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback all positive! A special thank you to my reviewers!**

**Winterschild11 (for reviewing twice)**

**EmilyHenderson99**

**Lunachu**

**Starstrukkxxx (My little sis)**

**My alerters all nine of you!**

**And my 2 favoriters (I know it's not a word but it is now ;))**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Now this is dedicated to my lovely cyber friend Channy or AKA BTR'slovesong she helped me beat my writers block coz she's awesome like that! Love you Chanson! **

**Chapter Two:**

"**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave **

**I wish that you would just leave **

'**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone"**

"Logan? Logan, wake up! Logie?" Carlos' voice cracked and the tears pooled behind his eyes and slid down his caramel coloured cheeks when his frantic attempts at calling Logan's name were unheard, Logan was still unconscious.

He knew he needed to calm himself, it would do no good whatsoever if he panicked.

With all his strength he managed to carry the light boy inside and lay him on the couch, then made it his business to search his pockets for his inhaler. Not finding it the hysteria inside him kicked into overdrive.

He knew that the only option left was to call an ambulance for his clearly sick friend.

Carlos pulled out his phone and punched in the three digits, casting his deep brown eyes over to Logan.

"H-hello? I need an ambulance, I think my friend just had an asthma attack" Carlos whispered fearfully, his hand shaking slightly as he gripped the phone.

"We'll send some paramedics right over, what is the address?"

Carlos rattled it off and hung up and chose to sit next to his best friend on the couch and stroked his sweaty, ungelled hair back from his forehead. "Please, please, please be okay Logie-Bear."

Carlos wasn't used to seeing his best friend so vulnerable, usually Logan would be spewing off random facts or laughing with him like he always did, but no, right now Logan was really sick and right now Carlos was nearing a bit of a break down.

Less than three and a half minutes later sirens could be heard out in the street and soon after came the knocking on the door. Carlos jumped from the couch and ran to answer it, almost tripping in his haste to get the paramedics in so that they could save his little friend

In seconds, Logan was on oxygen and one of the paramedics was checking his vital signs, while the other started asking Carlos questions.

"How long has Logan been unconscious?" She asked her blue eyes concerned.

"Um, a-about eight to ten minutes, i-is he gonna be okay?"

She smiled, "He should be fine Carlos, he had an asthma attack, luckily not too serious, we'll get him in the ambulance and give him some steroids and put him on a nebuliser for a little while."

"A- a nebuliser? What's that?" The little Latino was a little worried when he heard that.

"Its nothing to be worried about, it's a breathing treatment, it'll help regulate his breathing again and then he'll be as right as rain."

'I hope so' Carlos thought in fear.

"C-can I come in the ambulance with him?" Carlos asked.

"Well usually we don't allow anyone under eighteen to ride in the ambulance but I can see that there is no one else around, have you a number to contact his parents?"

"Yeah I have his Dad's but Mr Mitchell's really busy, s-so can I ride in the ambulance with him, please? He needs me!" He pleaded.

The paramedics both nodded simultaneously.

"Of course, but why don't you give your own parents a call Carlos and let them know the situation."

"Okay"

As the paramedics loaded Logan on a stretcher and put him into the back of the ambulance, Carlos called his father.

Lee Garcia was supervising the cell block when his phone vibrated in his back pocket.

"Hello?"

"Papi?"

"Carlos? What's the matter, are you all right son?" Lee's protective instincts kicked in.

"I-I'm fine but Logan-"

"Logan? What happened, is he all right?" Lee demanded.

"Um, h-he's at our house Papi, he had an asthma attack, they're just about to bring him to the hospital, he seemed really upset, but he collapsed before he could tell me anything, I'm scared Papi" Carlos whimpered.

"It's all right son, how are you getting to the hospital?"

"I'll go in the ambulance, but could you possibly get off early and come meet me, I don't really want to be by myself."

"Of course Carlitos, have you phoned the boys yet?"

I'm just about too now"

"All right I'll see what I can do, hang tight buddy"

"I will"

As soon as both father and son got off the phone Carlos was in the back of the ambulance holding Logan's sweaty hand. It was as the vehicle pulled out into the street that Logan whimpered and opened his eyes.

"Logie!" Carlos cried overjoyed and gave the raven boy a tight hug. "I was so worried about you"

"L-Litos?" Logan whispered weakly, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask, "W-what's going on?"

"Y-you-" Carlos began only for the male paramedic to take over this time. "Logan you had an asthma attack, we're just about to bring you to the hospital, you're going to be just fine, thanks to your little friend here." He winked at Carlos who blushed a little and looked into Logan's cocoa brown eyes. "I just did what anyone else would. I was so scared Logie."

Tears pooled in Logan's eyes. "I'm sorry 'Los, I didn't mean to worry you, least of all be a burden"

Carlos smiled through his tears and shook his head. "No, no stop Logie, you've nothing to apologise for"

"B-but-"

"Shh, you need to rest okay" Logan sighed but closed his eyes anyway, soon drifting off.

Fifteen minutes after arriving at Shakopee General Hospital, Logan had been wheeled down the corridors and Carlos was left sitting in the waiting room, biting his lip. His iPhone was being twisted in his grasp that was when he remembered he needed to let the guys know what was going on.

"Kendall?" Said boy had answered on the third ring.

"Hey buddy, is everything okay? It's after eleven" Kendall mumbled sleepily

"I-I know, it's late. Logan had an asthma attack, I'm in Shakopee General Hospital right now, they wheeled Logie away somewhere. I wish I knew where!"

"What?" Kendall sounded hysterical, "When?"

"About twenty minutes ago, I'm waiting for Papi to come."

"I'm just about to call James; we'll be there as soon as we can"

"O-okay, please hurry Kendall"

"I will buddy; it's going to be okay" And with those words he hung up.

Carlos sank into the chair and felt more tears build up.

"Son?" Carlos was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"Papi!" Carlos cried hugging his father back, his tears freely falling now.

"Shh, it's all right Carlitos," He reassured stroking his son's fluffy black hair.

"Has there been any word on Logan yet?"

Carlos shook his head, buried in Lee's chest.

"Not yet. I'm scared Papi! What's taking so long? I need to know if Logan's okay!"

Lee gripped his son tighter "I'm sure he will be son, they have the best doctors here and-"

He was cut off when a young blonde nurse approached them a clipboard in her hands.

"Hello, you must be Carlos' father?" Lee nodded, not taking his hands off his son's shoulders.

"Logan is just fine right now, he's on that breathing treatment and he's asleep, you can go and see him if you want, just make sure you don't wake him, he's in room 34"

Carlos thanked her and was suddenly half-running down the corridor towards room 34, Lee Garcia following after him.

Carlos looked shyly around the door, biting his lip as he took in Logan and all the tubes attached to the mask he was wearing. The nebuliser. It looked just as he feared, a big, scary, medical apparatus.

"Go on son, it's okay" Lee said pushing his son inside and following after him.

Carlos sat in the plastic chair by Logan's bed and just watched his friend as he slept.

Lee stood behind his son and looked at him.

"Carlitos?"

"Yeah?" He asked, eyes still glued on Logan's sleeping form.

"I'm going to call Kevin and let him know what's happened."

Carlos sighed as Lee pulled out his phone and called Mr Mitchell

Kevin Mitchell was currently lying on the couch with his newly bought six pack of beer when his phone rang on the coffee table. As though in a half lucid state Kevin reached for his phone knocking his empty beer can off the table and cursing loudly, before answering the phone.

"Kevin?"

"What?" Kevin demanded hearing his friend's voice on the other end.

"Logan's in hospital."

'So?' his thoughts said bitterly, Mr Mitchell knew he should probably act like he cared, as more than likely Lee would come snooping by.

"What happened?" He slurred, feigning worry.

"He had an asthma attack, he's currently on a breathing treatment and he needs his father." Lee said.

"All right, I'm on my way"

"Do you have a way of getting in?"

"The bus" He said in annoyance, knowing that if he drove he'd be fined by the police officer regardless of whether he was his friend or not.

"Okay, we'll see you shortly"

"Yeah"

Both men hung up and Kevin proceeded to retrieve his jacket and made his way towards the bus stop at the edge of the estate.

As Lee Garcia got off the phone, Carlos looked at him, "Is he coming?"

Lee nodded, "Yeah, he should be here shortly.

There was a soft knock on the door and it was opened gently as James and Kendall entered the room, concern engraved on the features.

"Guys, you're here!" Carlos said in relief going over to hug his taller friends.

"Is he all right?" James demanded his protective big brother instincts kicking in as he made his way over to Logan's side and took his hand in his.

"He should be fine" Lee said smiling at his son's 'brothers'

"Oh, that's good" Kendall sighed in relief.

Logan suddenly moved and opened his heavy eyes slowly, beaming when he saw his friends clustered around his bedside.

"G-guys?"

"Logie!" All three teenagers yelled in relief moving in to give their tiny friend a group hug.

"Y-you're all here"

"Of course we are buddy" Kendall smiled.

"You need us Logie" James said softly.

Logan smiled weakly. "Carlos said I had an asthma attack" He frowned.

"Yeah, they put you on a nebuliser. I'm glad you're all right Logan" Lee said ruffling the smart boy's hair.

Fifteen minutes later Kevin Mitchell stumbled into the hospital room and gripped his son in a 'hug' in reality he was squeezing Logan's arms hard enough to make the boy wince. "Logan! Son I was so worried!" He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "We need to talk"

Logan did his best to mask his shudder.

"Well Carlos and I should get going, take care Logan and look after him Kevin"

"I will" Kevin said in a false fatherly tone.

Carlos gave Logan one last hug as he left "Feel better Logie"

Logan smiled weakly as his friend and other father figure left the room.

About ten minutes later Kevin turned to Kendall and James.

"Would you boys mind getting Logan some water from the cafeteria? I'm sure he could do with some. Isn't that right Logan?"

"Y-yeah" Logan whispered.

Kendall and James looked sceptical. "All right, we'll be back in a second Logie"

"O-okay"

As soon as Kendall and James had exited the room Mr Mitchell was on Logan like a vulture.

"How dare you! How DARE you run off like that, and what's more, you dumped my beer down the sink! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punish you for what you did!" He hissed, his spit landing on Logan's face.

"I- I was-" In his panic Logan's breathing picked up.

"You're pathetic! An abomination! I didn't want you Logan, the only reason I looked after you when Joanna died was because of the fat check I got in the post every second month."

Logan could barely say a word. He was shaking with fear and panic. Never in the four years his father changed had Logan ever heard him shout like this.

"I'm sorry Dad! I'm so sorry!" Logan cried.

"Like hell you are! You're a little drama king!" He slapped Logan hard across his cheek, causing the tears to pick up.

Logan's heart beat picked up, where were the guys? Could no one hear the shouting?

"I wish I could find a way to get rid off you before-"

"WHAT?" An angry voice dripping with venom, which belonged to one James Diamond, came from the door.

"Oh look, its _you _the gay disappointment, no wonder your father left"

James' hazel eyes flashed with anger. "My dad left because of my mom! I had nothing to do with it" James took a threatening step forward.

"How DARE you talk to Logan like that!"

"What the useless disappointment?" He let go off Logan who was currently curled in on himself tears pouring down his cheeks.

"It's the alcohol talking" He choked out "He doesn't mean it!"

James was furious, "What kind of father would get drunk every single day and make his son's life a misery? You're just a miserable bastard"

Logan gasped, never in the years that they'd been friends had he ever heard James swear.

"What kind of mother would want to accept a gay embarrassment like you?" Kevin shot back.

The next couple of seconds were a blur. James threw his fist forward and punched Kevin square in the jaw.

Kendall appeared and in alarm tried to pull James back. And the beeping of the respiratory apparatus beeped double time as Logan began to have a full blown panic attack,

The two teens looked at their friend in fear.

"Logan?" They yelled as Logan fell forward on the bed.

**Oh Gosh, what is wrong with me? :( Please let me know what you think *crosses fingers***


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so. So much once again, bit by bit my nerves about this Fic are fading, all because of your kind reviews and alerts!**

**So thank you from the bottom of my heart! :)**

**Winterschild11**

**EmilyHenderson99**

**Guest**

**TinyHandzRuleBD**

**CHANSON 3**

**Chapter Three:**

"**Now I will tell you what I've done for you-**

**50 thousand tears I've cried**

**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you-**

**And you still won't hear me"**

"Logan!" Kendall and James were at Logan's side in an instant. His face was pale and sweaty a look of pain etched into his features. The two teens stood there not knowing what just happened.

Kendall was the first to snap out of his shock "James! You gotta go get the nurse!" Kendall yelled as he gripped Logan's shoulders and shook them, hoping to awaken the unconscious boy.

James was just frozen to the spot staring at Logan, while Mr Mitchell ran from the room. He would be damned if he stayed here a moment longer.

"Logan! It's gonna be okay! Just hold on buddy! We're gonna get help" Kendall whispered. "James go!"

The hazel eyed boy snapped out of his thoughts and ran into the corridor, almost slamming into a blonde nurse as she made her rounds.

"Please!" James almost stumbled and tripped. "Please, something happened to Logan Mitchell, room 34, he fainted!" James said eyes wide in sheer terror.

The nurse gripped her clipboard and rushed after James as they hurried to Logan's room.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"I'm not sure. James and Mr Mitchell had an argument and then Logan fainted. Is he okay?" Kendall's green eyes looked ready to spill over with tears.

"Where is Mr Mitchell now?"

"He went home" James muttered bitterly.

The young nurse frowned and proceeded to check over Logan.

"The read out here confirms that Logan didn't have another asthma attack-"

"His breathing monitor thingy beeped faster than it had at the start" Kendall offered awkwardly.

"Hyperventilation?" She checked the readouts again. "I think he could have possibly had a panic attack."

"A panic attack?" James and Kendall's eyes widened.

"Logan's never had one of those before" James whispered.

"Well sometimes panic attacks can be triggered due to stress, worry, fear or paranoia. They can happen at anytime. I'm guessing it was a heated argument between James and Mr Mitchell?" She asked, tilting up one of her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"I-I'm not sure" In fact what Kendall believed was the fact that his father was an alcoholic and Logan was left to take care of Kevin, had finally caught up with him and caused his panic attack, there couldn't be another reason, could there?

At that moment, Logan groaned and opened his eyes taking in his surroundings, he scuttled as far back on the bed as he could, his back pressed up against the headboard.

"Is my dad still here?" He whispered fearfully taking off the mask, his eyes darting around the room.

"Logie, you're okay!" Kendall breathed in relief, hugging the trembling boy, then realising that Logan needed an answer said, "Mr Mitchell left a couple minutes ago."

"And good riddance to him too" James fumed. All in all James felt guilty; he was the possible cause of Logan's panic attack. He cared about him; he couldn't bear to let him get hurt.

What his father had said to Logan struck a chord and made him bristle with anger.

How dare he say such a thing to sweet, compassionate and shy Logan? James wasn't going to stand for it.

The blonde nurse helped Logan lie back down in the bed, and put the mask back on his face.

"It'll be all right Logan"

"How much longer does he need to stay on that thing?" James asked pointing at the breathing apparatus.

"We'll give it another fifty minutes and then he'll be fine. Talk to him, calm him, he needs you, and I think you boys should head home after, it's getting very late"

The boys nodded as the nurse left the room.

"Logie, you okay buddy?" Kendall asked softly, sitting in the chair next to him.

James bit his lip and stood near Kendall's shoulder.

"W-what happened when I passed out, where's Dad? Is he all right?"

James was shocked. "Dude, if I were you I wouldn't give that jerk another thought, those things he said about you-"

"Wait, what did he say?" Kendall demanded.

"If you had of been there Kendall you would have heard him say that he wished he could find away to get rid of Logan" He gripped his fists so tight that his nails dug into his skin, leaving dents.

"WHAT?" Kendall had guessed something had happened bad enough to cause James to lose it like that.

"Logan? What the heck is happening at home?" Kendall demanded.

He knew that Logan's father's drinking had started to spiral out of control. He also noticed Logan's change in personality, Yes he was still, sweet, kind, compassionate and shy, but the raven haired boy rarely spoke much now, that in itself was enough to worry Kendall to no end.

"I-I- n-nothing, I promise" Logan said softly.

"Logan, just answer me this" James said softly. "Does he treat you like that all the time at home?"

"No! No it's the alcohol, when he has too much he says things like that, he's really great when he's not drunk though" Logan's hyperventilating started again,

"Okay, okay buddy, we believe you just calm down, shh" Kendall lied

Relieved that the interrogation was over, Logan calmed down and lay back into the pillows.

"Its late you guys should go home and get some sleep" Logan said concerned

Kendall and James exchanged a glance, "We'll go as soon as you're off that thing" Kendall said firmly.

Logan rolled his eyes "You guys are so stubborn" He mumbled.

"You know it buddy"

An hour later, Kendall and James had left, leaving Logan alone with his thoughts.

He knew that he was treading on dangerous ground, James and Kendall were so close to finding out the truth and that was something that Logan couldn't allow to happen.

Carlos was easy to convince, the Latino was so innocent.

'I know I have my work cut out for me' He whispered as he settled down to sleep

Kevin Mitchell was once again home, only this time he wasn't lying on the couch drinking, instead he was standing in front of his shaving mirror clear anger etched on his face.

How dare James confront him like that? Kevin knew that in just a short amount of time someone was going to come knocking on the door looking to take Logan from him, he couldn't let that happen. Logan was _his _son; he had the right to treat him as he wanted.

There was a time when Kevin used to love Logan's friends but now, he saw those three teens as interfering busy bodies that deserved to get what was coming to them.

Turning away from the sink Kevin exited the bathroom and headed outside into the Minnesotan Winter to a certain store.

Carlos was pacing back and forth in his bedroom, sleep not coming to him. He was worried about his little friend. He loved Logan and couldn't bear to see him that sick again.

He remembered the first time Logan came when they were starting third grade the day all four boys made a pact to look out for one another.

"_So Miss Reilly says we're getting a new kid in our class. I wonder who it's gonna be?" An excited Carlos hung upside down from the monkey bars._

"_Careful Carlitos! You could fall!" Kendall warned as he saw his Latino friend wobbling dangerously._

"_No I won't, I have great balance my Papi said so." Carlos pouted._

"_Hey! Look" James, sitting on the monkey bars pointed over to the gate where he saw a tiny be speckled boy make his way in, his backpack resting on his skinny shoulders. He was gripping the hand of a red haired woman._

"_Oh! OH!" Carlos cheered, "Its gotta be the new kid!" He tried to unhook his leg to climb upright when he lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. "CARLOS!" His two friends yelled as the little eight year old fell. Hitting his head and blacking out._

_The small boy at the gate turned and looked in their direction, his eyes widening in horror. He let go of the redhead's hand and ran towards the boys who were crying hysterically._

"_Hey, it's okay!" Little Logan reassured and knelt next to the unconscious boy._

"_You need to get the nurse and another one of you needs to get a wet washcloth so we can stop his forehead pumping blood" The two tearful boys looked at the little boy in shock._

"_Go!" Logan shooed them away, he got down next to Carlos and carefully pulled off his askew hockey helmet._

"_Logan!" Joanna Mitchell called hurrying towards her son, "What's going on sweetie?"_

"_He fell, and cut his head, his friends are going to get the nurse and a washcloth"_

_At that moment James returned with the wet cloth and handed it to Logan, who pressed it to Carlos' forehead staunching the flow of blood._

_Carlos groaned and opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the sunshine. He whimpered and tried to sit up._

"_No! Don't! You could have a concookshun!" Logan said seriously. Joanna laughed a little._

"_Don't you mean a concussion sweetie?"_

_Logan frowned. "That's what I said momma a concookshun" He seemed slightly annoyed, and turned back to Carlos._

"_Do you feel sleepy or anything?" His brown eyes were wide and concerned._

_"N-no" Carlos whispered while James stood nearby looking at Logan with surprise._

"_You're really smart, what's your name? I'm James"_

"_My name's Logan and this is my momma Joanna"_

"_I'm Carlos, a-are you new in our class Logie?" Carlos said weakly._

"_I think so, are you feeling dizzy?"_

"_N-no, I just have a headache"_

"_It's gonna be okay Carlos" Logan smiled. Joanna was proud of her little son, his first day and it seemed he had already made friends._

_Kendall came back with the nurse who gasped and picked little Carlos up and carried him to her office._

"_What happened?" She asked the little boys and the woman who followed._

"_Carlos was trying to turn himself around when he lost his footing and fell" Logan stated maturely. "He hit his head, he doesn't have a concookshun but he'll probably need those stichy things in his forehead though, it looks deep."_

_The nurse was shocked by this little pint size genius before her. "I think you may be right, we'll call his mommy and daddy and ask them to bring him to Shakopee hospital"_

"_See," Logan smiled, "I'll look out for you Carlos"_

"_And we'll look out for you Logie" Kendall and James chorused. All three boys stacked their wrists on top of one another and gestured for Logan to put his in which he did._

"_To new friends!" Kendall stated._

Carlos sighed and ran his hand across the small scar on his forehead, that day that Logan came to the rescue had been the start of the four musketeers. The boys looked after Logan and protected him from the threats in the school halls.

They'd truly be lost without one another.

There came a soft knock on Carlos' door.

"Carlos?" Lee called to his son.

"Oh, come in Papi" Carlos sighed giving a small smile as his father walked into the room holding a hot chocolate.

"I thought you'd be still awake." He smiled setting the cup on Carlos' bedside table and sitting next to the small Latino.

"I know I told you before, but I'll say it again, you were great today son. I'm proud of you for staying calm and handling the situation, I taught you well" He winked.

"I just did what anyone else would." Carlos paused and looked at his lap.

"Papi, I'm worried that there is something worse than just the drinking going on at Logan's home" He said softly.

"What makes you think that?" Lee had his full attention on his seventeen year old son.

"I've never seen him look so frightened Papi, he, his eyes looked so frightened and before he collapsed from his asthma attack he mentioned his Dad, I want to know if maybe, you could look into it Papi." Carlos' eyes looked so worried and troubled.

"Son, you know I can't do that unless there is actual proof that there are other problems going on at the Mitchell's"

Carlos ran a hand through his hair. "I knew you were gonna say something like that."

"Son, I'm sorry, I will admit that I'm a little concerned for Logan. The poor kid's taken over the role of minding his father. I hate to see him throw his life away like that." Lee sighed.

"Listen Carlos, I want you to promise me something."

"Yes Papi?"

"I don't want you looking into Logan's business, I do know how close you boys are, believe me I do, but some things are meant to be kept private, you understand?"

Carlos sighed, as much as he wanted answers he couldn't disobey his father. "All right, I promise I'll stay out of it." He paused, "Until I get some proof that more things are going on at home." He added softly.

"Good" Lee smiled, ruffling Carlos' hair. "Now drink up and go straight to sleep, you hear me?"

"Yes Papi"

"Are you sure you want this Kevin?" The balding salesman looked over his glasses at the red faced man before him.

"I asked you to hold onto it until I was ready for it, and now I am." Kevin said harshly.

The salesman sighed "All right. Have you your licence with you?"

Kevin nodded and reached into his wallet to pull out the card. "Right here Benny"

Benny took the card from Kevin and scrutinised it, before handing it back. "All right, how are you paying for it?"

"By card" Kevin said handing the plastic over.

"All right" Benny smiled "Happy hunting"

Kevin smiled and clicked the case shut, hiding the object he's just bought from view.

"It's a good rifle Kevin, use it well"

Kevin nodded and left shutting the shop door behind him.

Oh he was planning to use it well.

**Phew the ending was intense. What is Mr Mitchell up to? Only I know! Thank you again for all your wonderful support and encouragement. Please leave a review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! Oh my gosh! You guys are AMAZING! 14 reviews, 7 favourites and 16 alerts for this story! I couldn't be happier and now because of how sweet you guys are. Shout outs to everyone!**

**Reviewers:**

**Mavk444**

**Chanson**

**Winterschild11**

**EmilyHenderson99**

**Guest**

**Starstrukkxxx**

**Lunachu**

**TinyHandzRuleBD (Via PM)**

**BookWorkKendall**

**Favourites:**

**Destiny Mitchell**

**LoganHendersonisMine**

**Big Time Moch**

**EmilyHenderson99**

**Rusher36**

**Lunachu**

**BookWorkKendall**

**Alerts:**

**LoveBullets**

**Rusher36**

**EmilyHenderson99**

**CourtneyCourt04**

**Mattie217**

**Winterschild11**

**Katpawsnh**

**Bradywilson97**

**Big Time Moch**

**TinyHandzRuleBD**

**Starstrukkxxx**

**Deathmetal180**

**Somebody You May Know**

**Lunachu**

**Gothluv22**

**AussieTayla**

**BookWorkKendall**

**Pancho1993**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! xoxox**

**Chapter Four:**

"**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything"**

This whole thing with Logan had Carlos on edge, the raven haired boy and genius was hiding secrets Carlos could tell.

The Latino was a great reader of people, some doubted him and didn't think he was smart, but the truth of the matter was that Carlos may not have been academically smart, but he was smart in his own little way, something that all around him overlooked.

Right now Carlos was standing at the end of Logan's street, phone in hand. He didn't know why he felt the nerves shift and stir in his stomach, could things be far worse than he had originally thought?

Pushing the negative thoughts out of his mind, Carlos started up the driveway to Logan's front door. He paused as he raised his hand to ring the bell. There was clearly yelling coming from inside.

"What kind of son are you!" That was Kevin; he heard a smash as some glass shattered inside.

'What the heck?' He thought in alarm.

"I'm sorry Dad" Logan's voice sounded thick as though he was trying to hold back tears.

Carlos was in momentary shock as he continued to listen to Kevin's harsh lashing words that cut into him and he wasn't the one they were directed at.

"Sometimes I wonder why I can't get rid of you, you're pathetic, a spineless coward!"

Another sound of smashing glass.

This was too much; Carlos brought a tanned finger down hard on the bell, hearing the sound reverberate through the house.

"Go and answer the door, it's all you're good for!"

"Yes Dad"

As Carlos heard the footsteps at the other side of the door, he pretended to wipe his face clear of all evidence that he'd heard the yelling inside.

"Carlos?" Logan's face held a look of surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Carlos' attempt at an answer was forgotten, and his deep brown eyes held clear fear as he saw Logan's face. His lip was swollen, bruises decorated his right cheek, and his eye was black and blue.

"L-Logie-" Carlos' lip trembled as he grabbed Logan's arm and led him to the side of the house so Mr. Mitchell couldn't hear the conversation that was about to take place.

"Logan, I knew you were hiding something!" Carlos exploded, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

"W-what?" Logan whispered.

"No don't Logan. Don't pretend that what's clearly happening here isn't well- happening!" He reached up and touched the side of Logan's face.

"I knew I wasn't wrong!"

Logan paled. "Carlitos what are you talking about?"

"I've seen them Loges! I've seen the bruises, I pretended it was my imagination, but I saw them! Logie your Dad is beating you up and-"

"LOGAN!" Kevin bellowed from the front steps. "Where the heck are you?"

Logan tried to step away from Carlos, but the short Latino grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"Don't tell me you're going back to him!"

Logan couldn't believe what he was seeing; Carlos was acting the total opposite of how he usually did.

"C-Carlos-" he said avoiding his friends hurt eyes. "I-I have to, if I don't go to him, he'll- he'll get angrier"

Angry tears welled in Carlos' eyes "I thought you were the smart one! Please Logie!"

"LOGAN!" Kevin was closer.

"I need you to promise me something"

Carlos looked concerned and confused. "Logan?"

"Just listen 'Litos, I need you to keep this to yourself, please, I'll admit it in time, I promise, so, please-" Logan looked ready to cry.

"Logan, I can't just stand by when I know you're going through all this, let me tell my Papi, please, he can look after you." Carlos was begging.

"No, please Carlos, not yet, promise me?"

Carlos looked away, "Fine, but if you don't come clean to the other guys in a couple days I'll tell Papi and the guys myself"

Logan nodded, "I-I will"

As Carlos reached out to hug Logan, Mr Mitchell grabbed his son by his shirt.

"Logan! When I call you answer me!" He slapped Logan across the face and threw him onto the grass before turning his angry gaze to Carlos, "Get off my lawn!" Carlos looked at Kevin wide eyed, this was the man that used to bring him and the other guys for rides on his shoulders, the man who used to tickle them until they squealed and the man who made funny faces when they were upset.

The Kevin he knew had been replaced.

_A nine year old Carlos' lip was trembling uncontrollably he cradled his shoulder that was stuck out at an odd angle._

"_What you gonna do baby cry?" Jake the school bully was standing over the shaking Latino, twirling the small boy's helmet around in his hands._

"_What is this piece of junk anyway?"_

"_Gimme back Helmet!" Carlos tried to reach for it with his good arm._

_Jake pushed the little Latino away._

"_Give it back Jake" Logan whispered fearfully, right now he wished James and Kendall were here instead of going home with Lizzie from their grade to play her new game, Carlos and Logan had planned to go to the park and then they'd been caught by Jake._

"_Shut up small fry" Jake smirked pushing Logan hard and causing him to cry._

"_Now where was I?"_

"_Hey! Leave my boys alone!" Kevin Mitchell ran up to Jake and pulled him away from his son and his little friend._

"_If you want me to keep this from your father, I'd advise you to run on home right now" _

_Jake looked away from the lawyer and ran down the street._

"_Hey, you okay buddies?" Kevin smiled ruffling his son's hair and helping Carlos to his feet only for the little boy to start screaming._

"_Carlos?" Kevin searched Carlos' face then noticed his arm at an odd angle._

"_Carlos!" He sat the shaking boy down on the wall. "What happened? Was it Jake?"_

_Carlos nodded and whimpered. "C'mon lets get you to the emergency room"_

Carlos could remember that day perfectly, while his father was at work and Sylvia was at a meeting Kevin had stayed with him and looked after him.

"Why are you still standing there! GO HOME!"

Carlos threw Logan a pitiful look and then did what was entirely out of character for him.

"N-no" He stuttered.

"Excuse me?" Kevin's face took on a purple sheen.

Carlos stepped back stumbling and almost falling smack on his butt, he managed to retain his balance.

"I-I'm not leaving Logie" He whispered.

"You will stay away from _Logie _Carlos. I don't want to see you round here anymore."

"But Dad!" Logan tried to protest his cocoa brown eyes swimming in tears.

Mr Mitchell pulled his son up roughly and pinned him against the wall.

"Never again Logan! Carlos stays away from my son!" He turned to the Latino, "If I ever see you around here again you'll regret it!"

Carlos shivered in fear and turned and ran. Tears stung his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, people stared at him as he barrelled into them.

He kept running towards his house before tripping and falling hard onto his knees, the pain that shot through them as he tried to stand up caused him to fall down hard once again wailing.

"Carlos? 'Litos! What happened?" Carlos turned his head startled to see his two older friends staring down at him in concern.

"J-James, K-Kenny-" He hiccupped.

"Carlos what the heck happened?" Kendall demanded kneeling next to his tiny Latino and pulling him close for a hug.

Remembering the promise he made to Logan, Carlos looked up and wiped away the tears in his eyes, I-I just really hurt myself when I fell"

"Lies" James muttered.

"W-what?"

"Carlos you haven't cried this much since your Grandpapi died and that was when we were six, there's something you're not telling us buddy." James said softly kneeling on his other side.

"You're right, there is something, but I promised I wouldn't tell, that he would tell you when he was ready." Carlos sniffed looking down.

"Why are you talking in riddles, get straight to the point Carlitos" Kendall pressed gently, "Who's this 'he' you're talking about?" That's when it hit him, hit both tall boys.

"Logan!" They cried simultaneously.

Carlos just let out a choked sob and started crying again.

"C'mon, let's go to my place bud, people are beginning to stare." Kendall whispered helping Carlos to his feet, however Carlos couldn't stand straight his knees shook and buckled, making him nearly fall again. James caught his shoulder, "Whoa, okay buddy?"

Carlos nodded, and then shook his head.

James gave a small smile and lift Carlos onto his back.

The small boy wrapped his arms around his best friend's neck and buried his head in his shoulder.

"Its okay buddy, we'll hang out at mine with hot chocolate then you can tell us everything 'kay?" Kendall said, his green eyes were filled with overwhelming concern, something was really wrong and he needed answers.

"Oh hey boys!" Jennifer Knight greeted as her three 'sons' entered the room, her smile fell when she saw Carlos clearly shaken up for some reason.

"Carlos baby, are you all right sweetie?" She asked as James sat the Latino down on the couch.

"M-Mama Knight- I'm- I uh-" Why couldn't he say it, why couldn't he do the right thing and tell them everything. Oh that's right, he couldn't because he made a promise.

"What is it honey?" James and Kendall had their full attention on Carlos as well as Jennifer now.

"I- I promised- I said I wouldn't tell" Carlos whispered.

"Sweetie if this is hurting you, you need to tell someone so that they can help." Jenny said stroking Carlos' fluffy hair.

"I- I know Mama Knight, and I would, but, i-if you made a promise to your best friend you can't break it right?" Oh crap, Carlos cursed inwardly, he'd given too much away.

"Who did you make the promise to sweetie?"

"I-I promised Logie, I promised him and I can't break it! I can't!" Carlos got up off the Knight's living room couch and ran out the door.

"Carlos!" Kendall tried to get up but Jennifer shook her head, "Leave him sweetie"

As he walked through the streets his mind ran over the day's events Mr Mitchell hurting Logan, his threatening words to Carlos, Carlos squeezed his eyes shut to stop the onslaught of tears.

He reached his house and unlocked the door, shutting it behind him.

Logan was sitting in his room now, waiting for his father to return from wherever he had went to after he had locked Logan in his room.

Right now Logan was cried out and sore and his stomach growled.

He got up and padded to his closet, opening it and pulling out a small box decorated with lace, the lace from Joanna's wedding dress.

He closed the door behind him and slid down it onto the floor, opening the lid of the box as though it were pure gold.

The first thing he saw when he opened it, was the smiling faces of he, Kevin and Joanna when Logan won the spelling bee when he was ten, Kevin had the tiny boy on his shoulders, little Logan was grinning a gap toothed grin as he held the first place trophy over his head and Joanna was looking up at him a big proud smile on her face.

Logan brushed away the tear that fell down his cheeks. He smiled sadly "Hey Mommy, I know, this is crazy I haven't looked in this box in three years." Logan breathed out, "I-I miss you so much" He choked out.

"Dad is getting worse. He's told Carlos not to come to our house anymore. I just wish I knew what happened mom. I'm gonna visit you tomorrow I promise, I mean you need new flowers right? I love you" He whispered.

He placed the photo back in the box and took out the next picture, it was three days before her car accident, Logan had had an asthma attack ad had spent Christmas in the children's ward at Shakopee hospital. He was lying in the hospital bed, Joanna held his hand and smiled at him, Kevin was putting a Santa hat on Logan's head and laughing, and even though he was in hospital Logan had a bright smile on his face, his dark eyes excited and happy as if his birthday had come along with Christmas.

He put that in the box again and went to take out the next item when he heard the door slam and pounding footsteps on the stairs. Kevin was back

"LOGAN!" He yelled.

Logan pressed his back against the door and squeezed his eyes shut.

"LOGAN!"

He heard a crash as his bedroom door was slung open.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

He heard his father approaching the closet and only had seconds to cram everything into the box and shut the lid, hiding it under his gym gear so his father wouldn't find it.

The door opened and Kevin's blotchy faced stared at him, "GET OUT HERE" He grabbed Logan by the shirt and pulled him out by his collar.

"Y-yes D-Dad?" His voice trembled.

"I think its time to finish what I started." A nasty smirk appeared on Kevin's face and Logan's heartbeat accelerated as Kevin grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall so hard that Logan could taste blood in his mouth; Kevin brought back his fist and punched Logan in the face, the blood poured from his nose and into his mouth. Kevin threw him onto the floor and smirked, "'I'll be back to finish this later, but now I have somewhere to be"

Logan coughed and coughed, he heard the lock click shut again and got shakily to his feet reaching for his inhaler on his bedside table and taking a puff to even his breathing.

He sat for a further ten minutes before grabbing his cell phone and dialling a number.

"Logie?"

"C-Carlos, i-if its okay with you, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days?"

**Okay so this is it for chapter four, was it okay? I'm also sorry it took longer than expected, I had a bit of trouble at home so I couldn't feel the story, its all good now though and I hope this was to your liking. Thanks again for all the support you are all amazing and I love each and every one of you. So… Review? xxxx**

**Oh! I almost forgot! Who wants a one shot when Logan had his asthma attack at Christmas? It'll be full of Cargan and of course Jagan and Kogan hee hee let me know :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter five of Bring Me To Life! **

**Thank you to my reviewers: **

**EmilyHenderson99**

**Winterschild11**

**swagUPwindowsDOWN**

**BTR'slovesong ;)**

**Lunachu**

**BookWorkKendall**

**TheBeaOf**

**I'm up to 20 REVIEWS! *Kendall's happy dance***

**You guys have a big place in my heart. Love you all!**

**Important note: This chapter is dedicated to swagUPwindowsDOWN SHE DESERVES IT :) She helped me so much, I was so stuck :)**

**And to my new alerters and favoriters (once again, it is now a word lol)**

**I keep meaning to say it every time I write a chapter but I keep forgetting LOL, Follow me on twitter at SineadCroarkin I always follow back and you'll find some updates on the chapters and upcoming ideas if you're interested :) (Think you can get me to over thirty followers? xox)**

**Chapter Five:**

"**Wake Me Up inside**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**Bid my blood to run**

**Before I come undone**

**Save me from the nothing I've become"**

Initially Carlos was shocked at the sudden phone call but the small Latino just listened as Logan continued to talk in a broken voice.

"I- I know its sudden but, things have- well, I can't tell you on the phone, but please do you think I could take you up on your offer?" Logan whispered.

Without hesitation Carlos answered, "Yeah, of course you can, I'll just go set up the guest room." Carlos paused, "I'm glad you've decided to come stay with me, see you soon Logie"

Logan sniffed "Yeah, thank you so much Carlos"

"You don't need to thank me Logie, you're my best friend, you know I'd do anything for ya"

Logan smiled in spite of how he was feeling, "I know"

Both friends hung up and Logan's body moved into hyper move mode as he hurried around his room throwing things into the large gym bag under his bed.

He zipped it shut once everything was packed.

Now there was the matter of how he was going to get out of here. His door was locked, and even if it hadn't been Logan couldn't take the unbelievable risk of trying to sneak downstairs while Kevin Mitchell was still there.

His dark eyes flitted over to the large window. He knew he was three floors up and he also knew that three feet down there was a wooden grid attached to the honeysuckle strewn wall. He had tested that grid countless times when he was a kid, it didn't even shudder when he climbed it.

He headed over quickly heart beating all the while and reached for the lock. That was when he heard them, those distant thudding footsteps of someone climbing the stairs. Kevin.

With sweating palms Logan tried to rack his brain in order to remember the other thing he had done in his childhood. He was almost eight and had tried to time how long it would take him to climb all three staircases when they first moved into this large house.

If his memory served him correctly he had climbed the sixty two steps in exactly five and a half minutes.

He had to act fast, slinging the strap of his gym bag across his chest and grabbed the lock and pulled. It didn't budge an inch.

Panic started in his chest as he began to hyperventilate. If his father caught him… Logan couldn't bare the thought of what he would do to him. His mind instantly flashed back to his fourteenth birthday that one time he tried to disobey his father.

_He was fourteen, he should have been happy as any other kid, two years away from bveing sixteen and getting his licence, but no, not Logan Mitchell._

_Kendall, James and Carlos had called over to ask if Logan wanted to play a birthday game of hockey to celebrate, Logan had agreed enthusiastically only for Kevin to come up behind him and grip his shoulder tightly._

"_Actually kids, Logan hasn't been the best lately, he has chores to do, isn't that right Logan?" Kevin threw an icy glare at his son and Logan shivered under its intensity._

"_But Mr Mitchell Sir, yo know it's a tradition" Carlos said softly gripping his hockey stick with two hands._

"_I'm sorry Carlos but he's my son and he will do as he's told"_

_Kendall and James looked at each other, before Kendall stepped forward._

"_We'll have him back in an hour, promise" Kendall pressed._

"_I'm sorry Kendall it's not going to happen" and he slammed the door shut in their faces._

_Logan's lower lip trembled as he tried to hold back his hurt tears._

"_Go to your room!" Kevin ordered gruffly pointing to the stairs and heading into the living room._

_Logan fell on his bed and started to cry. That's when he heard them, "Plink' Logan looked up in surprise as a small pebble hit the glass on his window._

'_Plink'_

_Another one. Logan got up to go investigate, wiping the tears from his eyes._

_He wrenched the window open, just as another pebble flew threw the window and hit hinm square in the forehead._

"_Oops sorry Logie!" Carlos yelled, only for James and Kendall to hit him in the arm with a "Shh!" _

_Just then Logan's phone rang in his pocket; he looked down in surprise seeing Kendall with his phone pressed to his ear. He gave his friend a grin and held up a thumb._

_Logan grabbed his phone and flipped it open_

"Logie, dude we're busting you out" Kendall's voice said. "James is on his way up for you"

"Yo"

Logan almost dropped his phone when he came face to face with James.

"Uh. Hi"

James rolled his eyes, "Come on, grab your hockey gear, and let's play some hockey!"

Logan beamed and grabbed his hockey gear and hockey stick, snapping his phone shut and hooking his leg over the window sill, James helping him.

The hockey game was the most fun Logan had had in two years, he thought he'd made it, that he was safe but he was so wrong.

Logan shivered and tried to calm himself down as the memory of being locked in the basement for two days without food or water came back to him and he could feel the familiar tightening in his chest. Taking a quick puff of his inhaler Logan gave the window another hard tug hearing the footsteps coming closer.

Oh God had it been glued shut?

Maybe if he tried to bash the lock with something? He grabbed the hockey stick by his desk chair and hit it against the jammed lock, his hand slipping and a large cut opening on his palm after coming in contact with the metal screw to the left.

His father was on the forty third step.

'Come on Logan think! You're supposed to be the smart one!' his thoughts screamed at him. He ran at the glass and smacked into it, his hissed in pain. He needed to get out, he had to get out! The room seemed to be growing smaller and Logan could see black spots in front of his vision, there was no way he was going to faint! Not now when he was so close.

Tug, tug

Thump. Thump, thump.

Logan pulled once again with all the strength he possessed. The window budged a little. His breaths were coming short once again, he couldn't stop to take care of that now, he had to get out.

He had to get away from his father for a while; he also needed to tell the guys what was going on.

He pulled again.

36, 35, 34…

He pulled again, ripping off some of his nails in the process. Blazing hot agony shot through his fingertips. He pulled harder, it opened more. Still not enough for him to squeeze through.

30, 29, 28, 27…

Tears of frustration and pain spilled from his beautiful cocoa eyes. 'Please, God please, help me get out please, Mommy!" He prayed.

He was finding it hard to breathe, but he was almost there.

25, 24, 23, 22…

The window budged open even more, still not enough.

18, 17, 16, 15…

He hit the bottom of the window hard, almost crying out, at least it moved up more.

11, 10, 9, 8…

With another harsh 'bash' the window opened enough that Logan could squeeze through. He hooked a leg over the side.

7, 6, 5, 4…

He'd forgotten something! His mother's box. He ran for the closet and grabbed the box from under his gym gear and shoved it into the bag.

3, 2, 1…

Kevin was at the top of the stairs! Logan ran for the window and hooked both legs over the side.

He heard the rattle of a key in the lock and for the first time in history, Logan was grateful his father locked him up, it gave him an extra couple seconds. He began to climb down…

The door bashed open and Kevin stood there his cold eyes flashing as he searched the room for his 'punching bag' that's when he noticed the curtains blowing upwards and the window wrenched open. Damn, he'd gotten away.

Kevin smirked, "I'm just going to have to get that mistake when he comes back'' Kevin smirked and turned.

He'd come crawling back eventually and when he did… Kevin smirked as he felt the cold metal of the rifle in his jacket press into his side.

Logan ran as far from his home as his painful breathing would allow before collapsing against the wall at the end of the estate, it had started to rain and Logan was soaked through, the dried blood on his face being streaked by the rain.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out his inhaler taking a puff and just standing until he had the strength to continue on.

Then he ran, he ran to the only place he felt safe. The Garcia's.

Carlos watched out for his little friend as the rain pounded against the windows, washing some of the snow away.

"I hope he's all right" Carlos whispered.

He was home alone, Lee was working nights and Sylvia was at yet another meeting.

He paced back and forth before a small hunched figure appeared et the end of the street wearing only a light jacket that was soaked through, his hair was plastered to his face and water dripped everywhere.

Carlos gasped as he saw all the blood dripping down Logan's face as he approached the front door.

Carlos ran to the linen closet and grabbed a large bath towel. Then he ran to the front door and threw it open, seeing the shivering form of Logan reaching up about to ring the bell.

"Loges!" Tears fell down Carlos' own cheeks, "Oh gosh, come inside!"

Logan smiled weakly as Carlos pulled him into the hallway wrapping the large towel around Logan and drying his raven hair, before running it gently across his little friends injured face.

Logan shivered and his teeth chattered. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I'm dripping all o-over your carpet." He stuttered.

Carlos shook his head, "That's not important come on, I'll find you some dry clothes and then we can talk, okay?"

Logan was so grateful, without hesitation the little Latino had welcomed him into his home with open arms.

"O-okay"

Carlos disappeared into his room and appeared mere seconds later with a pair of fluffy pajama pants and a warm long sleeved sweater. "Here put these on, they'll warm you up a bit. "Sorry they might be a little big"

Logan took them and went off to change.

He came back to see Carlos had a toasted cheese sandwich and a hot chocolate sitting on the table in front of him.

"I hope it'll warm you up" Carlos said he looked apologetic. "Sorry Logan it's all I'm able to cook"

Logan shook his head and pulled Carlos in for a hug "Thank you so much, thank you" Suddenly he was sobbing into Carlos' shoulder while Carlos wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Logan's.

"Its nothing, get a drink and eat, I'm gonna get the first aid kit, it should be in the bathroom somewhere. I'll be back in a second"

Logan nodded and untangled himself from Carlos' strong arm and took the hot chocolate from the table.

Finally warmed up enough Carlos knelt in front of Logan and began to gently clean the cuts on Logan's face. "I-I'm sorry if I don't do this right Logie, seeing as you're the doctor and all." Carlos said apologetically.

"You're doing great 'Litos"

Carlo beamed and finished cleaning his face. "Logie, he beat you up again, why?" Carlos whispered tearfully, "Why does he have to hurt you?"

Logan bit his lip "I-I don't know"

"Show me your hands"

Logan held them out obediently and Carlos took a sharp intake of breath. "Oh Gosh Logie, what did you do?"

"I had to climb out my window and it was painted shut. I tried to open it and ended up, like this" He showed Carlos his mangled finger tips.

"'Los" Logan whispered, "He locks me up, its how he 'deals with me'"

"I just don't get why though Logie, you are such a kind person and you're so nice, it makes me cry" Carlos said in his childish voice as he wrapped bandages around Logan's hands.

"But, you know. Logie, I promise I'm gonna look out for you and I'll tell my Papi and he can-"

"I-I'd rather tell him myself if that's okay." Logan whispered. Carlos breathed out in relief, "Okay, does that mean you'll tell the guys too?" Logan hesitated and then nodded.

"I guess I shouldn't keep it a secret anymore."

Carlos beamed "Good, it means we can protect you more than we have."

Logan smiled and then yawned. "You can go to bed if you want, its late and you've been through a lot" Carlos said his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Logan nodded, Yeah, maybe I should"

Carlos le Logan to the guest room and bid him goodnight before tidying the house and going to bed himself.

It was two am when Carlos heard whimpering coming from the room next to his. He snapped on his bedside lamp and rubbed his eyes before going to investigate.

Logan was tossing and turning, sweat ran down his face and matted his hair, the bed sheets soaked.

From what Carlos could see his little genius friend was gasping for breath.

"Logan! LOGIE! LOGIE WAKE UP!" Carlos cried tears welling up in his eyes at such pain on his friends face.

"P-Please, no, no, I'm s-sorry D-Dad, d-don't hit me anymore please" He was crying out in his sleep, oblivious to Carlos calling his name.

"Logan! Please wake up! You're scaring me! LOGIE!" Carlos cried in fear shaking Logan's shoulders.

"LOGAN!"

Logan shot up, gasping and coughing, before throwing up on himself and the bed.

"Oh God Logan!"

Logan coughed and gasped his eyes wide and fearful.

"Logan! Your inhaler, where is it buddy?" Carlos demanded.

Logan pointed to the dresser. Carlos grabbed the medicine and put the plastic and metal into Logan's mouth and pressing down the barrel, relieved when Logan's breathing returned to normal.

Carlos sank down on his knees tears of relief pouring down his cheeks.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to throw up, I'll clean it up"

Carlos shook his head, "No, its okay Logie, I'll do it, you need to get out of that t-shirt. He said, taking off Logan's and then taking off his and putting it over Logan's shivering frame.

I'm gonna strip down the bed and put these sheets in the wash, Are you feeling better?" He asked concerned.

Logan nodded "Y-yeah, thank you Carlos, its okay. Why don't you go and get in my bed, you're tired."

"B-but where will you sleep?" Logan whispered.

The couch, its fine!" He said when looking looked worried.

He made his way into Carlos' room and climbed underneath the batman sheets.

After Carlos had cleaned everything, he made his way into his room to check on Logan.

"You okay?" He asked, sweeping Logan's dark bangs out of his face.

"C-Carlos, can- can you stay with me until I go to sleep?" Logan hated being so childish but he hated the thought of closing his eyes only for those nightmares to come back.

"Sure" Carlos smiled and climbed in beside Logan pulling him close to his chest to comfort him. In mere minutes both boys fell asleep, Logan with Carlos' comfort and Carlos with the promise to protect his little friend in his head.

**It is finished! Many, many, MANY thanks to swagUPwindowsDOWN who literally just saved this story and kicked my writers block you are great my friend! And you all have to check out her stories they are amazing xoxox Reviews please?**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update of this chapter, not to mention I've a few One-Shots to write for A BTR Collection. Writers block kept me back :( I'm just hoping this chapter won't be too bad **

**Thank you:**

**SuperNeos2**

**BookWorkKendall**

**swagUPwindowsDOWN**

**winterschild11**

**Lunachu**

**And each and every one of you who alerted and/or Favorited this story so grateful! **

**Now let's get to the chapter.**

**Chapter Six:**

"**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life"**

The first thing Logan was aware of when he woke up this particularly dreary morning was the warm heavy weight pressed against his side.

Carlos was curled up against him, his arm draping lightly over Logan's skinny shoulders.

It took Logan a moment to remember why he was even in the Garcia household and no less in Carlos' bed.

He rolled over slowly and got out from the warm comfort of Carlos' batman duvet, careful not to jostle the still sleeping Latino.

He winced as his bare feet came in contact with the cold hardwood floor.

His hand ran through his dark, ungelled hair and padded softly to the bathroom down the hall.

That's when it all came back to him, as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, pale face illuminated by the overhead light, the bruises on his face, his swollen lip. He'd finally gotten away from Kevin Mitchell.

However, he couldn't understand why he still felt threatened like at any moment Kevin would come barging into the bathroom and drag him out and back home kicking and screaming.

Logan shook his head, his father didn't know where he was, he wasn't going to be found that easily. Right?

Logan filled the enamel wash basin with warm water and washed his face, wincing as the soap sank into his grazes.

His Dad had really done a number on him. Logan breathed in and released the breath before sliding down the sink onto the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them.

'What am I going to do? I can't go back home and- and I don't think I can go through with spilling the whole story' His thoughts stated.

Just then his phone buzzed three times in quick succession. For a moment Logan was frozen, before he willed himself to pick up the device.

He pressed the open button and froze at the writing on the screen:

_Logan, I'll give you until tomorrow and then you come straight home or I go looking for you_

_If you do that I won't have to hurt you. I know where you are Hortense and trust me, I'll deal with him myself if you ignore me. Don't you dare say a word about this or else - D_

Logan's heart beat quickened and he felt his breaths come short as he felt the familiar symptoms of a panic attack.

He curled up in the foetal position and coughed and gasped, his palms were sweating, beads of perspiration appearing on his forehead.

"Logan? Logie buddy, where are you? Logan?" Carlos was knocking on the door of the bathroom. Logan's breathing just grew harsher as he thought of the clear threat Kevin had just sent him, he would hurt Carlos if he didn't come home tomorrow, and no way would Logan let Kevin touch a hair on Carlos' head, he'd look after him even if it meant even more trouble for him.

"Logie? Hey! You're scaring me!" Logan still didn't reply.

"Fine, I don't care if your starker's! I'm coming in!"

The door was knocked clean off a hinge as Carlos hit the wood with his full body weight he immediately flew to Logan's side and held him up.

"Logie? Logan! Its Carlos! Its Carlos okay! You're in my bathroom on the floor. You're safe you're with me! Breathe! Breathe in and out!" He ordered in fear. As Logan concentrated on Carlos' own breathing, Carlos' eyes fell on the discarded phone, he let go of Logan with one arm and reached for the device.

"No!" Logan cried, reaching weakly for his phone, only for Carlos to hold it higher out of his reach.

Logan felt tears pool in his dark eyes as he saw Carlos' change of expression his caramel coloured skin paling.

"L-Logan? That's it I need to show Papi! And we need to protect you" Carlos was terrified at the open threat Kevin had just sent.

"I-I can't g-go back! I- I can't b-but I c-can't let you get hurt either L-Litos!" Carlos snatched the inhaler off the sink and gave it to Logan, who took the medicine with shaking hands.

A frown appeared on Carlos' face, a rare one. "Logan, listen to me!" Logan looked away and Carlos gripped his shoulders after tossing the phone aside, "Listen to me!"

Logan had no choice but to obey. "Logie Bear, no matter what, I'm going to protect you, even if Kevin comes here, I have my Papi and he can protect us all! Right now I' calling the guys, they need to be here too"

"No! Carlos, I can't get them involved, they're too important to me! I don't think I could handle it if any of you got hurt because of me-"

Carlos rubbed his temples and said furiously, "Stop that! Logan, you're my brother, Kendall and James are my brothers, we're a family, we promised in third grade that we'd always be together, and I'm not about to break that promise, it was a bond Logie, its what began the four musketeers. I need you all I wouldn't be able to handle losing any of you!" Tears glistened on Carlos' long lashes and in a moment the little passionate Latino was full out sobbing on the floor.

Logan reached for him and wrapped his skinny arms around his best buddy, in seconds he was sobbing too right along with him.

"C-Carlos, you know that if anything terribly wrong happens to any of you I won't be able to live with myself." He whispered.

"Same goes for me too Logan, we need each other, we need to protect each other, its what brothers do"

Logan smiled fondly at his little friend's meaningful speech.

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"You stay here with me, you're not going back to that house I won't let you, now go dress, I'm calling Kenny and Jamie"

Although this was not supposed to be the plan, Logan couldn't help but as usual, automatically go with Carlos and he nodded. "Okay"

Carlos grinned, hugged Logan and wiped his tears, "I'll meet you in the living room"

Carlos headed into the bedroom, to be quite honest, Carlos' heart was doing terrified flipflops as he thought back to the text Kevin sent Logan, the text that clearly highlighted that the cruel man knew Carlos was involved and he would go to no lengths to hurt him as well as his son.

He tried his best to push those fearful thoughts out of his head as he dialled Kendall, he needed to be the strong on this time, he needed to be Logan for once.

"Hey buddy? What's going on?" Carlos could detect a worry tone in the blonde's voice.

"Kenny, I- I need you to help me, its Logan-"

"What? What's the matter?!" Kendall demanded.

Carlos winced at his sharp voice in his ear.

"Kenny, Logan's staying with me, he came to me last night, his Dad beat him up Kenny, he was bleeding and black and blue last night, I promised I'd look after him, and now, now I just want you to help me! Kevin knows where Logan is and he threatened to hurt me and Logan especially if he didn't go home tomorrow."

Carlos heard Kendall's sharp intake of shocked breath. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, but he can't go back Kendall, he just can't! After all Kevin's done that bastard doesn't deserve to have a son as sweet and caring as Logan!" Carlos said furiously before gasping "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, I didn't mean to swear-"

"No, its fine Carlos, that's what I'm thinking right this minute, I'm going to get James and we'll both be t your house in twenty minutes!"

We that their leader hung up.

Carlos sank down on his bed, tears falling once again. "Logan, we're here for you all of us!"

When he finally managed to gather himself together, Carlos went downstairs to the living room, only to run into his father as he entered the front door.

"Oh Carlitos!" He said worriedly as his son banged into him, the police officer gripped his son's shoulders to steady him, and frowned seeing the tears on his cheeks.

"Litos?" He said softly "What happened?"

"Papi- Logan's staying with us, he came to our house last night really hurt, Kevin beat him up Papi!"

Lee Garcia froze "What? Is he all right?!"

"Physically he's fine Papi, I cleaned him up as best I could last night, but today- Papi, Kevin threatened him and-and me, he sent a text, he said Logan had to come home tomorrow o else and he said if he didn't he'd deal with me-" Carlos added in a tiny voice.

"Are you all right son?!" Lee was extremely worried.

"I-I'm fine, but I need you Papi, we have all the proof we need, Logan's being abused and he wouldn't tell anyone, it took everything he had to tell me, and I want to protect him, _we_ need to protect him Papi, cause I don't want to lose a brother."

"Where is he Carlos?" Lee said softly.

"He's getting changed he'll be down soon."

"All right, Carlos I need you to get Logan's phone for me I have a few things in my office which will come in use, we'll keep tabs on his phone, the texts that come through I can see from my office the same goes for the phone calls. I need you to stay calm, I'll do all I can, you have my word on that. I was suspicious now I can clarify everything"

"So you can protect him?"

"I'm a police officer Carlitos it's what I do"

Lee gave Carlos a tight hug. "I won't let Kevin touch any of my sons!" And with that Lee entered his office and shut the door.

**This is so so so bad, so bad in fact that I'm near tears, I can't seem to make this flow like I want, I feel its not good enough and I'm starting to second guess this story. Please don't flame too much :( I love you guys though, you made the first five chapters worth it xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Double Update! So the last chapter was embarrassing, I can't quit now I've come so far and so many of you like this, so I'm going to give it another chance and hopefully, I can get better. No, I _pray _I get better :( Love you xoxox**

**WARNING: STRONGISH LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Thank You:**

**Lunachu**

**EmilyHenderson99**

**Chapter Seven:**

"**Skies are crying, I'm watching**

**Catching teardrops in my hands.**

**Only silence as its ending, like we never had a chance**

**Do you have to; make me feel like there's nothing left of me?"**

Carlos hurried up the stairs just as Logan was coming down causing a full on collision as both boys fell with a thump on the landing. "

"Sorry buddy!" Carlos apologized as he reached out a hand and gripped Logan's wrist only to hear the small pale boy cry out in pain.

"Logan? Buddy what's wrong!" Carlos demanded. It was then that Carlos was aware of a sticky liquid on his palm, seeping under Logan's sleeve.

"Logan, no, you didn't! Please tell me you didn't!" Carlos said as he studied the liquid, it was red.

His mouth formed an 'o' of horror. "Logan," He whispered in a hushed voice. "Logan let me see your wrists, now please"

Logan hid his hands behind his back. "Its nothing 'Litos, I just caught my hand on a loose nail in the cupboard.

"Logan, I know I'm not the smartest, but I'm not stupid!" Carlos said furiously. "No one bleeds that much catching their hand on a nail! Show me, please Logie, show me! Let me help you! Please!" Tears poured down his cheeks.

Logan looked away and held out his wrist. His royal blue sweater sleeve was covered in blood. Carlos sucked in his breath and pulled up his sleeve and gasped in shock.

The white cloth Logan had wrapped around his wrist was soaked through with scarlet liquid, it was seeping from it and dripping on the floor with a 'plop'

Wide eyed and scared, Carlos carefully unwound the makeshift bandage and let out a sob when he saw how many cuts were decorating his wrist, all fresh, and all deep. Carlos couldn't hold it in, he fell on his knees in front of his best friend tears spilling like a water feature from his usual happy orbs, dripping down his cheeks and falling on the ground, mingling with the drops of Logan's blood.

"Why?" He said it quietly at first but it soon rose to full on shouting "WHY LOGAN?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HURT YOURSELF LIKE THIS! WHY? DO YOU THINK SO LITTLE OF YOURSELF! I SWEAR TO GOD! LOGAN I'LL HURT YOUR DAD! I SWEAR I WILL!"

Hearing such commotion on the stairs Lee Garcia came out of his office. "Carlos? Logan! What's going on!" Lee asked as he made his way up the steps to his 'boys'

"Y-your Dad knows I'm here?" Logan said in a dead voice, so dull it terrified the Latino.

"Logie! Logan please! Stop acting like this please! Please stop!" He choked.

"I should go back Carlos, I should go and take what he plans to give me, I don't belong here, or anywhere."

"Papi! Papi, something's wrong with Logie, and, and he cut himself, he's really hurt. Papi. Papi please!" Carlos sobbed so hard he felt sick and his head spun, he felt faint and swayed falling backwards, only lucky for him, Lee caught his small son from behind. "Got you little buddy"

Carlos buried his face in Lee's shoulder, "What's happened to him, please tell me Papi"

"I-I think it's become too much for little Logan to handle, I'll help as best as I can, but you need to lay down this is becoming too much for you too."

"No, no I'm not leaving him Papi!"

Just then the handle of the front door turned and James and Kendall barged in, duffle bags in hand.

"Logan, Carlos!" Kendall cried seeing the commotion on the stairs. James ran ahead of the blonde to reach his brothers and his other father figure. "Lee, Lee what's happened!" the tallest demanded taking three steps at a time and reaching Lee's side, Kendall a step behind.

"James, Kendall? I need you to take Carlos, Logan needs my help." Lee frowned.

"Why? What's going on!" Kendall demanded angrily, not pleased that he was too late in comforting his little brothers.

"Logan may have head a breakdown, he's cut himself, a number of times it seems. "Take Carlos Kendall and James, I need you to get that phone book on the telephone table and phone the Ash Grove Psychiatric Clinic he needs help now!"

James felt ill, he knew Ash Grove was where all the mentally disturbed patients resided hence the name and he couldn't bear to think of Logan in a white room with bars on the window, however it seemed that wasn't the case,

"We need to bring him to the trauma therapist, only she knows what she's doing and she owes me a favour."

James breathed out in relief at least he knew now that Logan wasn't going to be locked away somewhere.

"Sure I'm on it!" He rushed down the steps to the living room while Kendall led Carlos to his room.

"I've got you buddy" Kendall said softly as the little Mexican collapse on his shoulder sobbing hard and brokenly. "H-he's a-acting so strange K-Kenny he- he wasn't acting like t-that earlier. I- I couldn't reach him Kenny, I couldn't reach him, that's n-never happened before- please h-help him-do something K-Kenny you always k-know what to do!"

Kendall felled wretched, how could he not have known all this was taking place right beneath his very nose, he wasn't there for him. What kind of brother was he?  
The blonde rest his chin on arlos' dark head and allowed his own tears to slip undetected down his own cheeks.

"I wish I knew what to do buddy, but I guess there are some things I can't do, It'll be okay 'Los Lee knows what to do"

"Y-you promise?"

Kendall was silent for a couple of seconds. "I-I promise" Oh how Kendal wished he could believe his own words. He just arrived and he'd missed so much, he felt like the most terrible person in the world.

"Thank you Kenny" Carlos said into the blondes chest.

James was pacing the hallway, phone in hand as he frantically waited for the wait music to stop and put him through to the Trauma Therapist.

"Hello?"

James almost dropped the phone in shock at the loudness of the speakers voice.

"Oh, um, hi is that Ash Grove Trauma Therapist?"

"Yes it is? How can I help you?" The speaker replied.

"I-I'm James Diamond, I'm calling for a friend, Lee Garcia told me to get in contact with a trauma therapist, he said you owed him a favour"

"Oh, Lee, yes of course is Carlos all right?"

"Carlos is fine, its my bro- my friend, Logan Mitchell, I'm, I'm not sure what just happened but he's speaking like he's in a trance and he's making no eye contact with anyone, its like he's in his own little world, and- and he's been hurt, he cut himself, a few times, they're pretty deep, please I'm not sure what to do."

"Well James, listen to me, I need you to tell Lee I'll be over in fifteen minutes, it seems like your friend has had a grade three breakdown, quite severe, I'll do all I can, all you can do is keep talking to him, tell him who you are, some of your memories, it should bring him back slightly, if not a lot but a little, the main thing to do is to keep as calm as you can, you understand?"

"Y-yeah okay, thank you ma'am"

"It's Lauren"

"Okay Lauren, thank you."

"Just keep calm, it's the best thing to do, I'll see you soon"

The two bid their goodbyes and hung up. James through the phone back in the cradle and ran both hands through his chestnut hair. "Oh God" He sank down on the sofa and allowed himself to cry.

After a few seconds he wiped away his tears and hurried to the stairs.

Lee was currently speaking to Logan, telling the boy who he was and where he was. Logan didn't even appear to acknowledge the officer's presence at all.

"Lee! Lauren's coming! She's on her way she told me to keep talking to Logan and tell him about us, she said it should bring him back and-"

James froze when he hear Logan's voice "I need to leave, I shouldn't be here, or exist"

James lost it and pushed Lee out of the way so he could get to his short friend. "LOGAN! SNAP OUT OF IT! SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT! COME BACK BUDDY!" He yelled shaking Logan vigorously

"James! James stop it son!" Lee cried grabbing James from behind.

Next door. Kendall lay a now sleeping Carlos down on the bed before coming to see what the commotion was about, seeing James' state he grabbed his brother and pulled him aside. "James! James stop!" He yelled.

James wrestled in his grip trying to shake off the strong blonde.

"Damn Logan! You know you are worth more than that! How could you! Why would you do this to yourself. I'm going to find Kevin and that bastard is going to die!" Spit sprayed from James' mouth as his fury took over all feeling. He shrugged roughly out of his grip and rushed down stairs and threw open the door only to meet the barrel of a gun, that was pointing straight at his head.

"Hello James, how nice to see you, think you could let me in?" Kevin Mitchell smirked cruelly kicking the door shut behind him and still holding the gun to the tall teens forehead.

"K-Kevin?" James choked, paralyzed as he saw the menacing rifle.

Kevin continued to smirk sadistically and reached back to slide the bolt shut. "Now then, James I need you to do something for me, make sure all the blinds in this shithole are drawn, I wouldn't want to have to put any other innocent should in danger when I kill all you pieces of crap.

James swallowed and reached for the nearby and only open blind and drawing it, plunging the room in a dull gray light.

"James? What's going on?" Lee asked confused "Why is the entire place dark? Did the switch-"

"Lee, wait don't come down I- I uh- oof!" James lost his breath as Kevin kicked him to the floor.

"James?!" Lee came running downstairs and froze as Kevin came into view, gun now pointed at Lee's chest.

"Kevin what the?!-"

"I suggest you shut up, I wouldn't want to make a mess on your carpet too early, where would the fun be in that? Lee I want you to tell me where my son is, right this second"

Lee swallowed in fear before answering "He's not here!"

"You sound pretty sure of yourself don't you?" Kevin sighed with an eye roll, believe it or not, I know my son is here, I've put a tracker on his phone, I can detect everywhere he goes, you know when he first disappeared to your home before he ended up in hospital I thought nothing of it, but when I knew he'd gone a second time, I couldn't very well overlook it now, could I? He's been a thorn in my side since Joanna died, always whining and contradicting every word I said. Now I've reached a point where I'm sick of it! So I've come to deal with him, you know if only he'd stayed home, then I wouldn't of had to kill all of you too, seems a waste of good bullets if you asked me. Now, where the fuck is my son?"

Lee back stepped and hit his side off the telephone table. He was defenceless his rifle locked tightly in his office drawer. He had nothing to protect himself with.

"We can talk this out Kevin we used to be friends-"

Kevin let out a dry laugh, "That was then Lee this is now, that's what moving on is, you move on and don't give a fuck about anyone but yourself."

"Kevin-"

"Lee Logan's-whats the hell?!" Kendall froze seeing Kevin Mitchell, gun out. His heart beat fast, he needed to get Logan and Carlos out and to safety somehow.

He turned to step away but Kevin smirked. "Move one step and I'll blow his fucking head off. Same goes for your little gay friend on the floor there

"James! Kevin what-"

"Hey what's going on is Logie-"

"Carlos!" Lee yelled to his son, get out of here and take Logan hurry!"

Carlos couldn't move, all he saw was the gun pressed to Lee's chest.

"D-Dad! Kenny! James!" Carlos' eyes flicked from one individual to the other.

"Oh no, no, please tell me this isn't happening, it has to be a nightmare!" Carlos squeaked.

"DON'T MOVE!" Kevin yelled.

"Dad stop!"

Everyone froze as Logan reached the bottom step. "DON'T HURT THEM PLEASE!"

"LOGAN GET BACK!" Lee yelled.

Kevin Mitchell smirked and raised the gun. "No one listens. Oh well"

BANG! BANG! Two deafening shots rang out and then…. Silence.

**End of chapter, oh thank God this is way better than chapter six I hope you like it too and please review :) xoxxo**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN So the drama thickens! Kevin Mitchell has murder on his mind now only who are going to be on that receiving end hmm? Only I know! Thank you so much for helping me go on with this story, it's been a hard one to write. Anyway let's go on.**

**Thank you so much!**

**SwagUPWindowsDown**

**Lunachu**

**EmilyHenderson99**

**Fireeandice**

**SuperNeos2**

**WintersChild11**

**You are seriously the best! The same goes for my alerters and favoriters**

**Chapter Eight:**

"_**I hate feeling like this**_

_**I'm so tired of trying to fight this**_

_**I'm asleep and all I dream of **_

_**Is waking up to you"  
**_

Red. That deep crimson shade, decorated the nearby wall. Everyone present in the room caught their breaths in their throat as Carlos Garcia fell hard on his knees in front of the slumped figure of his father.

Two small bullet holes decorated the police officers side and chest. "NO!" His voice seemed to echo around the room, James, Kendall and Logan stood stock still as though even the simplest move would cause the world to collapse.

"Papi? PAPI!" Carlos' breaths came harsh and fast as panic settled in the pit of his stomach.

Logan stood frozen, Lee Garcia's blood on his shirt, the smell of it made him feel sick as though he was the one who pulled the trigger on Lee. All he had done was try stop Kevin, but he made the wrong move as usual.

Carlos was whispering to his unconscious father, his head resting on Lee's.

"Papi, please, please, you're going to be okay, y'hear, you're gonna be okay Papi-"

BANG!

Carlos cried out as a shot just grazed his leg, luckily not causing any damage.

Logan inwardly cursed himself, unable to move and help his brother.

He had enough, the small boy stepped forward only for Kendall to snap out of his shock momentarily to hold him back.

"Logan don't"

Logan squeezed his eyes shut as James came quietly to Kendall's side.

"Kenny's right Logan, its too dangerous none of us want to see you hurt." He hissed.

"None of you want to see me hurt?! What about Lee! What about Carlos! Hixs Dad is bleeding to death and its all my fault!"

Logan pushed out of his taller friends arms and ran to Carlos and Lee, standing in front f them and shielding them with his own body.

"Logie what are you-"

Logan hushed Carlos and stared at his father with as much false strength as he could muster.

"Carlos, this is all my fault and I won't let anymore of you get hurt, call an ambulance and get to safety, my Dad wants me, so here I am! Hear that Dad!? I'm right here so do you worst but just do it quickly! You don't need my friends, you need me" His voice cracked as thirteen years of memories came to mind, how everything was great before Joanna died, before his father became, _this_

"_Dad! DAD!" Logan sobbed running into the kitchen with a small object held in his hand._

"_Dad!"_

_Kevin surveyed his six year old son with a concerned look, "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"_

"Dad! My toof! My toof!" Logan lisped, showing his father the small tooth in his palm.

"_I fell off the swing and my toof came out! Put it back in Daddy!" The tears continued to pour down his pale face and he wheezed a little._

"_Calm down son, shh, shh" Kevin said with a soft chuckle enveloping his son in his arms._

"_Logan it happens to every child around your age, each of you lose your milk teeth and bigger ones grow in their place."_

_Logan poked his gap with his tongue. "You promise they grow back Dad?"_

"_Yes, I promise, if you put it under your pillow the tooth fairy will take it and leave a gift in its place."_

_Logan's face lit up "Wow really!"_

_Kevin nodded. "Yes, now clear away those tears sweetheart and lets go to a hockey game, your first one how about it?"_

The memories of that exact day burned in his mind, Logan squeezed his eyes shut.

"Logan, are you crazy?"

"Kendall, go! James help Carlos with Lee, this is my fight, not yours." Logan said in his stern 'teacher' voice, the tone that clearly stated that this was not up for discussion.

"I'll take care of this, okay" He turned and offered his friends a smile. "He's my father after all."

Knowing that it was pointless to try and fight Logan all of them hurried out of the room.

Carlos sank down to the floor next to his father while James began dialling the cops and Kendall paced back and forth afraid and worried for Logan.

"What the hell were we thinking!" Carlos said suddenly getting to his feet. "Guys, he could be killed! What the hell have we done!" Tear tracks stained his tanned cheeks.

"Believe me Carlos, I would never have left him. There was nothing I could do this time" Kendall squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold back tears and failed, falling to his knees, "WHY COULDN'T I'VE SAID NO!" Kendall started sobbing violently, his whole self that he'd worked so hard to be strong and fearless was crumbling in on itself he couldn't do anything right.

"LOGAN!"

Logan's eyes slowly fluttered opened as he came face to face with the blotchy faced lawyer before him.

"You said I had until tonight to come home, but you couldn't wait that long" Logan whispered, wiping his sweat slicked forehead, "I was ready to come home tonight but you wouldn't trust me Logan flinched as his father's rifle pointed between his dark eyes.

"I have waited so long to do this Logan, I have waited for the satisfaction of killing you one day just like I killed Joanna."

Logan froze "W-what did you just say?" He stammered taking a clumsy step backwards.

"You heard me Logan, you're precious Mama? I killed her, I set the whole thing up, that 'drunk driver' was one of my men, he worked for me ten years. I had originally thought about cutting the brakes to Joanna's car but that would have led back to me. That's why I hired Chris, and he did the dirty work for me."

"You sick BASTARD!" Logan cried, not wanting to believe a word of this.

"Its true son, as you know your mother's family were pretty well off, their money grew on trees, when I agreed to marry Joanna they made a promise that if Joanna passed before me, I would inherit everything, and it all worked out pretty well, except then YOU were conceived and that fucked EVERYTHING up, they were going to give everything to you when you turned eighteen, and seeing as your eighteenth birthday was just three months away from today, I decided to kill you now, accidentally of course and get everything, because I clearly need it more than a piece of shit like you!"

Logan stumbled back into the nearby table and knocked the vase to the ground, shattering it into pieces.

"Then i-if you w-wanted me why-why get my friends involved? Why shoot LEE?! He was your best friend Dad, but you never saw it like that! He could die and you would have his murder on your hands too!"

Kevin laughed. "Tell me _Logie Bear _did you really think I actually cared about you? I needed to prove I was the perfect father and husband, and I did brilliantly!"

"D-Dad, y-you, I- oh God!" Logan's breaths came fast and shallow and he pressed his back to the wall and tried to breathe evenly.

Kevin smirked maliciously and stepped forward gun pressed to Logan's head.

"Surprise son!" He clicked the catch.

"Go on, do it!" Logan said strongly,

Kevin looked taken aback "Pardon?"

"Do it! Kill me; you'll be doing me a favor you know. I'm no use to you" Logan's cocoa eyes filled with tears and he fell to the floor and shut his eyes.

Kevin smiled and raised the gun higher. "Goodbye son"

"But, before you do anything I should let you know, I thought you were the best thing to happen to me, you're still my father and I still- love you"

Kevin rolled his eyes "Please, spare me! It doesn't change a thing, you're finished Logan"

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and let the tears fall down his cheeks so this was it then.

Sirens blared outside. "FUCK!"

"Where's that hidden door"

"Dad?" Kevin saw the handle in the ground and pulled opening a passage under the ground he could get out and kill his son too.

"So long Hortense"

BANG!

And he leapt down the passage looked over at Logan's slumped figure, and slammed the door shut.

"LOGAN!" Kendall ran to Logan's side and held him up, blood pooled on the floor below him.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD GOT AWAY!" James yelled, "I'm after him!"

"JAMES DON'T! Oh shit Logan's badly hurt, he got him right in the chest." Kendall choked, seeing the blood drain at an alarming rate from his face. "James we can't risk another person getting hurt, right now our main priority is to help Lee and Logan!"

James grit his teeth while "This time Kenny, I can't hang around, I'll find Kevin and fucking kill him!"

With that James ran for Lee's office, he knew what he needed. Lee Garcia's gun.

"JAMES NO!"

But Kendall's shout fell on deaf ears…

**I did it! I finished this chapter and I'm gonna start the next one! Please leave a review and if I get to forty I'll post a special surprise xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back guys! Thank you for all your support, seriously I wouldn't be here without you guys :)**

**Thank you!**

**WintersChild11**

**EmilyHenderson99**

**swagUPwindowsDown**

**SuperNeos2**

**Starstrukkxxx (My little sister)**

**BTRslovesong (CHANNY)**

**Chapter Nine:**

"_**I hate living without you**_

_**Dead wrong to ever doubt you**_

_**But my Demons lay in waiting**_

_**Tempting me away"**_

James' feet pounded on the floorboards as he rushed to Lee Garcia's office.

Ever since they were little the warning was always the same, Lee's office is off limits.

But rules didn't mean anything right now, what mattered was saving those you loved and cared about and James had learned that when his parents divorced, how love came from different places not just at home.

The office door was unlocked and perfectly normal, messy like Lee Garcia's nature, books lined the shelves around walls, case files lay on the floor, plates piled one side of the desk, empty coffee cups discarded everywhere.

James knew he didn't have time to admire the scenery he needed protection, and that protection served as Lee Garcia's rifle.

The phone on the desk went off and James picked it up, "Hello?" He whispered.

"James its me, something came up and I cant get to the Garcia's how's Logan doing?" James hung up on the Trauma therapist, usually he would not hesitate to give an answer when needed but things had spiralled out of control and only he could help like he wanted to.

He tried Lee's desk drawer and cursed finding it locked tightly, wasting no time the tall teen grabbed a paper clip and screw and began picking the lock to the drawer.

In seconds it was unlocked and he reached into it and grabbed the cloth wrapped rifle. He unwrapped it and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans and ran downstairs three at a time.

"James you have to reconsider this, you're life is more important-" Kendall tried.

James growled "My life is more important than Logan or Lee's?"

"James you know that's not what I meant."

"Please," Carlos whispered "Don't get hurt" He said not taking his almost black orbs away from Lee's unconscious form, "Go down the secret passage, Kendall and I will let the cops and paramedics in"

Kendall sighed "All right, just please James," He gripped James' shoulder, "Come back alive"

James nodded "I'll sort that bastard out and I'll be right back, I promise" he finished firmly, pulling up the trap door and jumping down the stairs.

A biting wind made James tremble and he cursed as he made his way through the passage where on earth had Kevin went and how on earth would he find him?

He inwardly scolded himself for being so fiery. How could he not have known that finding Kevin was not as simple as walking into his house and simply catching him there?

"Damn it!" He growled, he needed to find Kevin Mitchell and he needed to find him fast.

The walls were lined with grime and cobwebs the setting would fit perfectly with the set of a horror movie, he could barely see in front of his face and cursed himself once again for not thinking of bringing a torch with him underground.

He heard pounding feet behind him and turned rapidly, gun in hand.

"Wait! Its just me! Its Carlos!" The short Latino came into view torch in hand.

"Carlos! This is too dangerous!"

"I don't care James, Logan's badly hurt and so is my Papi there was no way I was going to leave you, sure I thought about it at first but I can't! I need to be with you, we'll deal with this together.

James sighed softly, he knew that Carlos was not going to back down this time, he was hurting too much.

"All right, have you protection?"

Carlos felt nauseous as he held the revolver in his hands, Papi had a spare so I took it, though I have no idea how to use this!" He whispered putting the gun back in the waistband of his jeans.

"You might not have to use it, Carlos, where does this go?"

Carlos looked around him before answering.

"Um its and old safety passage from the war, my grandparents used it, it leads to a abandoned cemetery, and then out by Oak Orchard, its about half a mile away from here.

"Carlos, you don't have to do this you know?" James whispered as the ventured deeper down the passage.

"Even if I wanted to turn back Jamie, it would be too late, besides-" Carlos' words were cut off when they heard noise a few feet ahead of them.

"Where the fuck does this lead! Travis when you told me about the underground passage in the Garcia's home I thought it would lead me away from here not lead me to a fucking orchard with no way to backtrack you imbecile!"

Kevin was yelling into a phone.

"Carlos turn off the torch!" Carlos obeyed and both teens pressed themselves against the walls hearts thumping wildly.

They watched as Kevin tossed his phone aside and continued to run.

"Come on, we have to go after him!"

"Right, I'm right behind you" Carlos said softly handing the torch over to James and following his big brother down the steps into the icy air.

It was so cold, that their breaths made foggy clouds in the air before their faces and they crept along as quietly as possible, careful not to step to loudly on the broken slabs of cement.

"Watch your step" James said steadying Carlos as he stumbled for the third time.

"Carlos, what did they paramedics say about Logan and your Dad?" James asked gently.

"They haven't released any information, Kendall said he'd phone the minute he hears anything, but, it doesn't look too good, for either of them" His voice cracked and James regretted asking at once.

"They're strong they'll be okay"

"Who's there?" Kevin had suddenly halted in his tracks.

He spun around rapidly, rifle held high in front of his face.

"Get the fuck out here you cowards!"

James stopped suddenly, Carlos knocking into him, and then freezing in terror.

"Jamie" Carlos whispered.

James held up a hand to hush him. "Don't move 'Litos" James pulled the gun from the waistband of his jeans, "Stay behind me all right?"

They stepped out into the dim light.

"Hey finally I found you, you murderous bastard" James grit out, holding the gun to Kevin's temple.

Kevin smirked, "Oh look, you came after me all, you have more balls than I thought Diamond and you brought Lee's snivelling son with you?"

Carlos shrank back with a soft whimper.

"Don't you dare talk about Carlos like that!" James growled.

"And my son? Has he died yet, or do I have to go and finish him off" He held his rifle against James chest.

"Stay away from Logan, I came here for a reason you murdering bastard, I came to kill you, Logan is at deaths door so is Lee, so why don't we even the score"

Kevin smirked. "Good luck with that!"

The sound of rushing water came from all angles and Kevin smirked before diving into the rising water, "Luckily I can swim, as for you two, you'll most definitely drown."

Then water rushed forward a Tsunami of it and immediately James and Carlos were pulled into it, before they could shout for help.

**So this is shorter than the previous chapter but I had to stop it there! Review? :P**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again! You got me over 40 reviews so in a few days my special surprise will be up soon!**

**Thank you**

**Starstrukkxxx**

**WintersChild11**

**SuperNeos2**

**Bubzchoc**

**You are amazing! :)**

**Chapter Ten:**

"_**The secret side of me, I never let you see**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it **_

_**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**_

_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it"**_

Kendall sat alone in the waiting room his head aching he had spent far too much time here, and each time it was Logan that was in trouble, and now Lee. This whole thing had to be some sick nightmare, maybe if he tried hard enough and squeezed his eyes shut these past few days would turn out to be a nightmare.

He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his head against the wall of the waiting room. 'Just let it be a dream, please let it be a dream' He thought. He let his green eyes flutter open again and held back tears, he was still in the stuffy waiting room.

"Kendall?" Kendall jumped and turned to face the doctor. "I have news regarding Logan and Lee's health."

Kendall sat up straighter and prepared himself for the worst.

"How are they doing?" In reality the seventeen year old blonde didn't want to hear a word, but he made himself listen.

"Lee is in a coma we're not sure when he'll awaken, he will certainly come to, but when is up to him"

Kendall nodded digesting the first half of the information, "A-and Logan? What about him"

The doctor fixed his glasses and sighed. "I don't know, formidably Lee's injuries would be seen as more severe considering he was shot twice, but Logan is not far behind him, in fact they were trying to stop the bleeding three hours ago and are still at it, apparently a lung has been damaged, and considering that Logan Mitchell is an asthmatic things could go downhill rapidly, we don't know if Logan will actually wake from his coma, right now each and every one of us are preparing for the worst"

Kendall inhaled sharply, "H-his lung?"

The doctor nodded gravely "Yes, the right one, his breathing has been severely affected, I don't think he can breathe alone anymore, even if Logan survives, he'll never be the same, I regret to say, you told me that Logan has no parents?"

"Yes, his mom and dad are dead" He lied, "He was sort of under Lee Garcia's care, but- uh as you can see-"

The doctor nodded "You say his wife Sylvia is away on business?"

Kendall nodded, "I tried to call her earlier but her phone wouldn't pick up."

"Do you know where this business meeting is?"

"Yeah, LA she was coming home tomorrow"

"We'll need to get in contact with her as soon as possible"

Kendall nodded "I know"

"Kendall if you'd like to, you can go visit Lee, talk to him, its been proven that people in comas can hear you although they can make no reaction" He said with a soft smile.

"Yeah okay, if you hear any word on Logan please tell me"

"I will"

As Kendall entered ICU his nose wrinkled up at the musty and chemical smell of the room, in all honesty hospital's terrified him but he would put up with it, for Lee and again for Logan, it was the least he could do.

Lee was hooked up to life support, Kendall hadn't acknowledged the severity of Lee's injuries but now, seeing the full extent right in front of him, his heart beat fast as he saw how pale the officer was.

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel awkward, Lee had been his father figure for so long, but why couldn't he go to him, he just froze at the door, felt the tears build up behind his eyes. Poor Carlos, was all he could think. He shook himself. He had to do this.

He sank down into the chair next to the unconscious man.

"Um, Lee? Wow I feel kinda awkward, but- uh- I can't believe I could let this happen! I should have done more! Maybe you and Logan would be safe, not almost at death's door!" He felt the tears slide down his cheeks "I'm sorry Lee, seriously, I'm such an idiot" He dropped his head into his hands.

"Listen Lee, you need to wake up soon, Carlos needs his Papi, you mean the world to him, you know that, so, just wake up for him." His voice was stronger now, "And Logan needs you too, maybe you being right there for him like you always have been will save him, he might- he mightn't make it Lee, I know, you don't want that- he's another son to you, a brother to Carlos. Um- now I'm babbling, just get better- for Carlos, for Logan- and for- for me" he scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

"What the hell am I doing, despite everything you probably can't hear me at all."

He got up from the chair ready to head for a coffee when the doctor approached him.

"Logan?! Is he okay?" He demanded anxiously.

"They stopped the bleeding he's currently on life support, its been confirmed that Logan- well- he could-Kendall there is no easy way to say this, but I don't know how long we can keep Logan on life support, he's in a critical way-"

Kendall stumbled back and knocked into the side table, "Wait, WHAT? Are you- are you actually telling me that Logan is dying?!" He choked.

The doctor looked down "It's a possibility-"

"A possibility?! What are you saying, is it or isn't it?! Logan's my best friend like a brother, and you're- you're actually-" Kendall let out a humorous laugh, "So that's it?"

"I'm sorry Kendall, it'll take a miracle"

The blonde shook his head in disbelief, "That's all I need to hear, I'm leaving to see Logan then I'm out of here"

James' head was pounding as his hazel eyes fluttered opened, he looked around at the strange place he had landed, where the hell was he? Carlos!

The tall teen looked around frantically for his little Latino friend seeing him unconscious by a nearby wall.

He tried to push himself up and hissed at the shooting pain that shot through his elbow.

"Crap, I probably sprained it Carlos?! Carlos buddy?"

James made his way to his friends side and tapped his cheeks hoping that he could bring him around, in moments the dark haired boy's eyes flickered slowly open.

He grunted "J-Jamie?"

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, " He stopped and surveyed the room they were in the water or Tsunami pouring down the grate at their feet.

"James where are we?"

James frowned, "I've no idea, Kevin caught us again, how I have no idea, the bastard got away!" James grit his teeth "After everything and now we're in some freaking dungeon, like this is some cheap movie, I'm gonna try find a way out, hold on okay?"

"James-"

"Let me look 'Litos, Kevin obviously guessed that we wouldn't let him get away that easily," A thought struck him, "Carlos, has that passage been set with traps to keep people out"

"James it's a passage not a medieval fort, as far as I know it's just a normal passage, those traps must have been new."

James cursed, "Okay, so why make the drama of escaping?"

Carlos shrugged, "Another part of his plan-" He stopped suddenly "I hope Papi and Logan are okay. I can't lose them-" He could feel the tears pool beneath his lashes and suddenly sprang to his feet, "Let me help you, I want to get rid of that monster as much as you do" He whispered.

James smiled sadly "Okay"

As the boys fumbled around blindly they froze suddenly hearing footsteps somewhere in the distance.

"Oh shit!" James yelled pushing Carlos behind him and reaching instinctively for the gun that should have been in his waistband, but wasn't

"Damn it! Its gone!"

Carlos reached into his waistband and choked "Mine too"

"I'm an idiot, why would we still have our guns and phones after that freaking 'wave' Kevin's a smart bastard, he planned it all!"

"Well, well, you made it alive I knew you would, I have connections boys, I'm also a lawyer and know how to get what I want."

Kevin Mitchell stood in front of James and Carlos gun pointed at them, his dark hair dripping wet, traces of Lee and Logan's blood still stained his clothes. He winked at them.

"You fucking bastard!" James yelled trying to step forward only for Carlos to grab him and pull him back. "James he has a_ gun_ remember?"

James growled frustrated. "Go ahead, kill me!" He taunted staring the lawyer down with a livid gaze.

"Ahh but you see Diamond, I don't need you, as for Carlos-" He smirked, "Carlos if you help me I'll leave James alone, but if you refuse, he cocked the gun and aimed it at the furious hazel eyed teen, I might just have to get more blood on my hands, it wouldn't matter to me Carlos. Sooo, what do you say Garcia, "If you help me I wont harm James and I'll leave Logan alone"

James' heart pounded and he looked at Carlos whose dark eyes were glazed over with terror.

"Litos don't you DARE listen to that psycho!"

"Shut up Diamond!" Kevin hit James with the barrel of the gun rendering him unconscious, Carlos bit back a terrified squeak.

"Okay! I'll help! Please, just leave James alone!"

Kevin smiled "Good boy, so you'll help me then?"

Carlos swallowed "Yes"

"Good, though I should warn you this little help I acquire involves 'dealing' with some unwanted characters"

**Chapter ten is complete and I'm going to start into the next one! Review please? :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you each and every one of you that has reviewed this story has made me a stronger writer as a result and that means a lot more than you could ever know! I love you all you're the best!**

**Thank you**

**Fangfan1**

**WintersChild11**

**This chapter is dedicated to a certain someone…. WintersChild11 thanks for everything :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

"_**Time has had it's way with me.  
My broken tired hands can't build a thing.  
The wires that have held me still embedded now in flesh to find my will.  
The idle of my days is won, the empty I have fed has made me numb,  
Despite what you will find in me."**_

Carlos could only watch in fear as Kevin led him out into a draughty corridor leaving James on the ground.

"You made the right choice Carlitos, you're a brave kid, wish Logan had the backbone you have."

Carlos could barely form a sentence his mouth felt dry and his heart was pounding so hard he could feel it pulsing in his ears.

'I need to remember that this is to save my Papi, James and Logan' He thought, trying to quell his overwhelming fears that threatened to suffocate him, he didn't know what to do, but he knew he could not refuse Kevin Mitchell.

Kevin smirked, he knew he could break the little Latino, he knew it! It only took seconds and now he was under his thumb, if he stepped out of line he'd kill him that was all there was to it.

He swung open a heavy oak door and led Carlos through.

"Watch your step, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, that would fuck up EVERYTHING I've planned."

Carlos swallowed and continued on in silence. All his senses screamed for him to run, but Carlos couldn't bring himself to do it, he needed to 'deal' with these characters Kevin had mentioned, if he behaved and did what Kevin asked, he would save James, Papi and Logan, no matter what it took!

"You're very quiet aren't you?" Kevin said raising an eyebrow.

Carlos trembled a little "I-I um- I didn't think it was my place-"

Kevin ruffled Carlos' hair roughly.

"I think I might have further use for you when this is over Carlos, you don't ask questions and you're not obnoxious like Diamond."

Carlos bit back a whimper and instead asked "I have one question, where are we going and who do I have to help you 'deal' with?"

Kevin smiled falsely "I spoke too soon, you'll see when we get there." He stopped 'Carlos is so oblivious, if I convince him that Logan's grandparents are bad people he'll help me in an instant'

"Carlos, I need to tell you something that will be hard for you to hear" He said with false regretfulness.

Carlos stopped and looked up at Kevin with worried eyes. "What?"

"Logan, he's not the person you think he is, beneath all his false kindness and timidness is a little monster he's betrayed me Carlos so had Joanna that's why had to have them killed.

Carlos froze and stumbled back almost tripping, "You liar! Logan would never be as sick as you! You're a miserable son of a-"

Carlos was cut off with a slap across the face, causing him to fall and strike the nearby wall.

He looked up fearfully cradling his slowly bruising jaw.

"I-I'm sorry"

"You should be, one more move like that and I'll have to kill you!" Kevin had Carlos gripped by his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

Carlos just nodded mutely.

Kevin released him "Good, just know Garcia that I hold your life in my hands now, once you agreed to help me and I can just as easily take it away."

Carlos was physically shaking at this point and just managed another nod"

Kevin patted Carlos on the shoulder, "Come on, we're almost there"

It was starting to rain heavily as Kevin and Carlos stepped out onto a country lane.

"Do you know who we have to deal with?"

Carlos shook his head.

Kevin ran his hand over his face, as if he was dealing with a simple minded child

"Old Mr and Mrs Grace, Joanna's parents, I thought I made it clear"

"I-I'm sorry" Carlos felt his palms begin to sweat, Logan's grandparents? He had to kill Logan's kindhearted grandparents.

He stumbled and threw up, he actually had to murder people?! All to save Logan?

Kevin wrinkled his nose up in disgust, "Get a move on and take this" He handed Carlos the rifle James had had when they left his house. Maybe he could-

In seconds the cool barrel of a gun was pressed to his temple.

"Just know Carlos that if you point that gun at me, I'll have to shoot you, we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut and choked out a 'No'

Kevin nodded "All right, come on, lets sort these old fools out"

Carlos nodded and followed after Kevin. Oh God what had he gotten himself into?

Kendall entered Logan's room cautiously, the beeping was deafening in the stillness and he looked so weak and vulnerable it made Kendall feel physically sick. He couldn't handle it, more than anything Kendall Knight wanted his mom, but that couldn't happen not with Katie and Jennifer visiting a sick relative for the month in New Jersey.

'I just have to get through this by myself' He thought, and approached the bed, falling into a plastic chair.

However he took one look at Logan's almost lifeless form and he broke down completely, full out sobbing into his brother's chest.

"Logan, Logan please, don't give up! Don't let it be true, please, don't let it be true!" He cried, not caring that doctors were flocking in trying to comfort him, he didn't even acknowledge them, all he could think to do was talk to Logan and hope he reached somewhere into his foggy mind and he could bring him back. That he would live, because Kendall didn't know how he could possibly cope without the soft hearted, sweet natured, Doctor in training.

Then he knew! He knew a way to bring him back little by little, he just needed to try.

"Logie Bear, remember you declared in third grade that you were going to be the greatest doctor in the world? You know, when we had Golden Time? We were talking about what we wanted to be when we grew up. I said I wanted to be a professional hockey player, James wanted to be a popstar and Carlos really wanted to be a superhero? Everyone in class had some pretty weird ideas but you were the only one with a realistic dream? We knew you'd make a great doctor Logan, and you said you would do it and be our doctor? We laughed at that because usually it would be me or James giving speeches" Kendall gave a soft laugh.

However as he was talking the blonde didn't hear the slowing of the machines or the awkward hums.

"Then, remember in fifth grade, I was being picked on for the first time because I sided with the peewee hockey team when those guys started picking on them? You were the first one to speak up, even if it ended up with you getting a wedgie! I'm sorry I couldn't get to you fast enough but there was too many on us and I couldn't shake them off but you said-"

BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP

"And they had no idea you had it in you though, because you stopped them short-"

BEEEEP BEEP BEEP

"James said you just got lucky but I knew-"

BEEEEEP BEEEP BEEEEP

Kendall froze, something didn't sound right.

"Logie?"

BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP

"What the hell is going on? Logan?!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"LOGAN!"

**I'm evil- I know I'm horrid! But I had to! Chapter 12 is about to be started, it won't take too long! :) Review please?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Happy Halloween every one of you out there! :) Hope you have a great day and get lots of sweets/candy ;) **

**Right so I just have a creepy note for you all: BTR reads all our Fan Fiction and don't tell us! Keep that in mind lol :D**

**Thank You:**

**WintersChild11**

**SuperNeos2**

**BTRslovesong (We need to talk on twitter its been ages!)**

**Fangfan**

**Each and every one of you are the best :) Same goes for those of you who have added me and/or my story to your alerts and favorites you are all truly amazing!**

**Chapter Twelve**

"_**This is where I find my fall the cares that held me alive don't work at all.  
And every step away from here is closer to the plague I hold so dear."**_

Carlos' feet echoed on the porch decking as they approached a large house, surrounded by a perfect garden.

Willow trees drooped their feather light leaves down to the ground but this was no time to admire scenery this was the time he would have to kill not one person but two, or if h could, maybe he could escape before it was too late.

Deep down he knew the possibility of an escape at all would be hopeless, or even if he managed to get away, he would not leave unscathed.

"Step faster Carlos, we need to get this done now, not in an hour or tomorrow" Kevin hissed pushing Carlos roughly forward that he fell onto the porch hands and knees hitting the wood hard.

The Latino bit back a cry of pain.

"Get up you imbecile!" Kevin growled hoisting the small boy up by his jacket. "Maybe I was wrong about you! Com on!"

Carlos stumbled behind the man trying his best to follow his large stride.

"Here, hold this" Kevin ordered, shoving the torch he was carrying into Carlos' hands. "Now stand back out of my way while I get us inside"

Carlos' heart was thumping rapidly he felt so sick he wanted to throw up. Now that he thought about it, what he planned to do was just as bad as Kevin- he had to kill two innocent people- he couldn't do it!

He needed to get away now while Kevin was busy with the lock- but how on earth could he save James?

He swallowed before saying loudly "Mr. Mitchell! Someone's coming!"

Kevin cursed "Go after him you idiot, shoot him!"

Carlos nodded and ran down the path while Kevin continued to fumble with the lock, he ran for all he was worth before he heard a shot fly past his ear, barely missing the back of his head.

"Get back here you traitorous Bastard! Carlos, know that if you don't get back here I will kill James and finish off your Dad and Logan, its your choice little buddy" Kevin sneered he wasn't that far behind him, he needed to push himself, he had done athletics training he had run two miles and came fourth, Kevin was not as young as he was maybe he could get James and get out of here without Kevin catching him- but then there was his gun, Kevin could shoot remarkably well.

"I'll just have to move faster!" He used all his strength and pushed forward dodging the shots as they flew past his head.

Sweat slid down his bangs and into his eyes and he wiped it away and ran even faster.

"Get back here!"

He could see the country lane they had walked, he could barely see Kevin now.

The door they had slipped through that led up from his and James prison was right in front of him with trembling fingers he unlatched the door and went straight to their cell, where James was currently looking around disorientated, he held the keys to the cell in his pocket and fumbled with them unlocking the door and dragging the tall and faint boy out with all his strength.

"Oh no!" He remembered something, by the time he managed to get James up the stairs and outside the way he'd come, Kevin would be right there.

"C-Carlos? Dude are you okay!" James asked in concern taking in the Latino's frightened form.

"I should be asking you that Jamie, he hit you pretty hard."

"I'll be fine- wait, did Kevin let you go?"

Carlos shook his head, "I ran, but he's after me and I have no idea how we can get out without-"

"Found you" and there stood Kevin eyes blazing with fury. "Thought you could get away? Well-oof"

The breath was knocked out of him when James kicked him hard in the stomach and then grabbed Carlos, "It won't hold him for long, we need to get the hell out of this place and get the cops before he-"

Kevin grabbed his ankle and pulled the tall boy down. "Nuh uh never said you could leave James and besides, do you really want to set your little Carlos up for attempted murder?"

James froze "What did you say?"

"Oh James, James, James, not the smartest are you? That gun Carlos is holding is the gun I used to shoot his father and my son, luckily for me I was wearing gloves as for you Carlitos, you're bare hands are on that barrel, and when the cops research you're fingerprints will be an exact match." He gave a wink. "I think things through my dear boys, I am also a lawyer, you can't win"

"No! No I don't believe you!" Carlos cried, tears pouring down his tanned cheeks. "They know I'd never do that! I wouldn't!" Carlos cried.

"Hmm, a moment of insanity sweetheart, you found the gun and shot them, and seeing as Logan's probably already dead and I will be finishing off your father and all your other friends you'll have no one to stand up for you and clear your name."

Carlos fell to his knees and closed his eyes, gun in hand and pulled the trigger shooting Kevin Mitchell in the ankle.

"Fuck you!" Kevin yelled and struggled to his feet.

Carlos just stood frozen to the spot gun slipping from his fingers. What did he do?

"Carlos! Come on, we need to get out of here!" James grabbed the petrified teen by his hand and practically dragged him upstairs and out into the frozen air.

Sleet started falling at a quick pace and Carlos was still frozen, face bare of all emotion, his dark eyes glazed.

James noticing the lost and fearful expression on Carlos' face gripped him by the shoulders and shook him "Litos, Litos come on, snap out of it!"

"James, they'll lock me up and, and then I pulled the trigger, I actually shot Kevin." He looked up doe eyes so scared that it made James want to cry himself. "Carlos," He said stroking his hair, "It was self defense, it wasn't your fault you were in trouble, actually we both were and you saved my life, thanks buddy"

Carlos pulled away from James' hold. "No, don't Jamie, I'm terrible, and Logan and Papi, we don't have our phones anymore so how can I know if Papi and Logan are even alive right now!? This is like some nightmare and all I want Jamie is to wake up!" He was full out sobbing nose running he didn't know how much more of this he could take! He missed the old days when Kevin actually cared-he stopped himself, Kevin clearly didn't give a damn he killed Joanna- well not directly but he still did and he was after them.

"Carlos listen to me! Listen to me! You are not a bad person, you didn't pull the trigger on your Papi or Logan, remember that! We have to get out of here and find out where the hell we are, Logan, your Papi and Kendall need us to protect them-"

"But the guns-"

"Got one right here buddy-" He lift the end of his shirt to reveal Kevin's gun in his waistband I didn't touch it so Kevin's fingerprints are right here" James said firmly, "Now come on, we can do this Carlos, trust me"

"I-I do"

"Good"

He grabbed Carlos' arm and led him up the street through the winter weather.

Right now it was pretty much a race against time, between how long it would take Kevin to catch up with them, for the first time in history, Carlos and James were the one protecting Kendall and Logan not the other way around.

Logan was floating- or at least it felt like he was floating. He couldn't see anything around him, it was dark and strangely peaceful, so he had died then? He wouldn't have to feel the pain of the gun shot in his chest, he wouldn't have to face Kevin's fists. He wouldn't have to suffer anymore and it felt perfect.

He just lay back and soaked up the quiet. That was until he heard someone.

"Is my baby boy actually giving up?"

Logan froze, or would have had his body been capable of feeling at that moment.

"Momma?" He whispered. "Momma is that you, really?"

Joanna Mitchell's voice came out once again echoing around the vast space as though they were in an empty room bare of all furniture.

"Baby, why?"

"What?" Logan questioned.

"Why are you doing this? You're stronger than this, I thought you better baby" Joanna sounded sorrowful.

"Momma, why can't I see you? Please let me see you" He said in small voice.

"You cant see me baby boy because you aren't all there"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked growing increasingly confused by the second.

"You haven't made the choice to completely cross over yet honey"

"Well I choose to do that, I've had enough of this Mommy, hurting everyone around me, I'm tired of the pain and always being afraid, I want to give up more than anything." A silvery tear rolled unchecked down his cheek.

"Kevin wants to hurt them, he wants me to die, if I don't he'll hurt my friends, I don't want this, I give up!"

Joanna gave a sad sigh "I thought I taught you better Logie Bear, have you any idea how your death will affect everyone?"

"Its not like it matters really, Kevin will leave them alone- it's a losing battle Momma, there is no other way to put it. Can't you see?"

"It seems selfish to me, look" In an instant Logan felt himself divided into two places at once it seemed. On one side he saw Carlos and James running for it.

"We have to save him Litos, Logan's our brother" James stated.

Logan watched his other friend nod in agreement.

"They-they're-" Logan stuttered in bewilderment.

"Going to protect you sweetie" Joanna finished.

On the other side his heart stopped as he watched the most heartbreaking scene he'd ever seen.

"NO! LET GO OF ME! I'M NOT LEAVING MY LITTLE BROTHER, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO TO ME!" Kendall was yelling and struggling face red with tears as security tried to usher him out.

The next words made Logan clamp his hands over his ears. "LOGAN DON'T GIVE UP BUDDY! DON'T LEAVE US! WE NEED YOU! I NEED YOU! YOU'RE ALL THAT HOLDS ME TOGETHER! THINK OF CARLOS, THINK OF EVERYONE THAT LOVES YOU! PLEASE!"

Logan started sobbing. "I can't, I need to go!"

"We're losing him!" A doctor yelled. "He's not responding!"

"LOGAN!"

Logan was snapped back into the peaceful blackness, "What do I do? What do I do?!"

Joanna pressed a ghostly kiss to Logan's cheek.

"Do the right thing baby"

And then she was gone…

**WOW I cried at Kendall's speech :'( Anyway, its up and longer than the other chapters, its kinda a weird chapter for me to write but I did it :) hope you enjoyed! Review please? BTW my special surprise should be up today or tomorrow so check that out xxxx And thank you again for all the sweet feedback I love you all so much! :)**

**Follow me on twitter STheNewL and I always follow back I might post sneak peeks on there!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone, I said on Twitter a little while back that I was taking a break from FanFiction for a little while, and now I'm back so please enjoy the next chapter of Bring Me To Life**

**This chapter is dedicated to my 60th reviewer Bibblegirl152 **

**Seriously I never thought I'd see the day when I'd get 60 reviews! I always thought 10 was a lot! So thank you all so, so much! You guys have helped me grow stronger as a writer :)**

**Thank you:**

**BookWorkKendall**

**SwagUPWindowsDOWN**

**Winterschild11**

**Bubzchoc**

**SuperNeos2**

**Alikatherinekay123**

**Fangfan1**

**Bibblegirl152**

**Love you all!**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"**Can you hear me? Am I getting through tonight? Can you see him? Can you make him feel all right? You can hear me, let me take his place somehow.**

**See he's not just anyone, he's my son"**

Carlos and James' hearts pounded in rapid succession, as they slipped and slid on the black iced topped roads, it was getting increasingly darker but not just that, the light of the torch was starting to dim if they didn't watch themselves they would be without light.

"James! I forgot the spare batteries, I'm sorry I'm an idiot!" After everything the two had been through, the threat of Kevin Mitchell and their short kidnapping it was no wonder that every step they took seemed to carry them further and further into danger, no matter how brave they tried to be.

"No, its okay Carlos, don't worry, all we have to do is stay calm and help Logan and your Dad.

Carlos whimpered at the mere mention of his Papi, he had seen his father and best friend shot in front of him, He was still left in the dark, not knowing if two of the most important people in his life were alive or dead, no phone to hear news from Kendall and no indication as to where Kevin would go next.

"J-James?" Carlos whispered.

James just looked deep into his little friends dark eyes, his own hazel orbs held fear and an emotion that made him seem older.

"Yeah? Are you okay buddy?"

Carlos looked away. "Do you-do you think Papi and Logan are alive?"

James was caught off guard by such a blunt question from the Latino, but after what they'd been through of course Carlos' peppy personality would waver.

"I- I can't lie to you Litos, I just don't know" James replied running his hands over his face.

Carlos looked at his feet "I thought that would be what you'd think. I feel like- I mean I can't pretend anymore, its my fault Logan got shot and my Papi, if I hadn't tried to- to" The sentence remained unfinished as Carlos fell to his knees full out sobbing. They had no idea where they were, they didn't know when they'd get to safety. They were lost, lost and afraid.

"C'mon Carlitos" James said his voice cracking as he tried to help the sobbing boy to his feet. "We'll make it, we have to. It's what we're meant to do, and don't you dare blame yourself! Life is a butt to us sometime, and we need to be strong and power through it, now I know I'm not Kendall but I know I can try protect you like Kendall does, because I'd feel like a pretty shitty brother if I continued to let you down."

Carlos fell into James' arms and held on tightly to the only tower of strength he had. For now, he needed James' protection just as much as James needed Kendall.

"I-I'll try-" Carlos whispered into James' coat. "I'll try to be brave too. For you, myself, Kendall, my Papi and Logan, because that's what I have to do!"

"You're amazing Litos" James said sincerely, feeling tears slide down his cheeks at the brave front Carlos was trying to put up. When he thought about it, Carlos was more of a hero than any of them. He stood up to Kevin Mitchell, he protected Logan and even though he was terrified, Carlos had saved him from Kevin.

"I'm not- I'm just me" Carlos whispered and looked up at James a ghost of a smile around his lips.

James drew the small boy into him "Sometimes Litos, I think you're stronger than all of us put together."

Carlos was touched but the poor self esteem he'd always had was coming to the surface. "I'm-I'm sorry" He whispered.

James stopped short and gripped Carlos' shoulders. "Stop Carlitos! This is by no means your fault, try to remember that!" the desperation in James' voice brought Carlos back to himself.

He shook his head. "I don't want to lose them James!"

"None of us do! What good would it do anyone if we just kept caving in and giving up? We need to save them!" He paused fearfully "And find our way out."

_Shit _his thoughts said _I can't see where we are! Where do we turn?_ His greatest fears were realised. They were lost.

Kendall was struggling to get out of the grip of two strong security guards. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" He yelled tears of fury and pain spilling down his cheeks as the doctors tried resuscitating Logan, to no avail.

"We're losing him!" They yelled desperately and continued to shock the seventeen year old. "NO! LOGAN NO!" He broke out of the securities hold and ran to Logan the two men in pursuit of him.

"LOGAN! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE ON ME YOU IDIOT! DON'T!" He screamed back in strong restraining arms again.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE, PLEASE I NEED YOU! PLEASE! LOGAN PLEASE!"

He was dragged outside the room and fell to his knees in floods of tears. "Oh God! Logan, please" He whispered.

"I'm sorry son, here let me get you a coffee" One of the security guards said.

"No. Don't you dare say 'sorry' Logan is going to be fine, just you wait, he'll- he'll be fine." Kendall said flatly. "He'll be fine" although those last words were more to himself then his 'unwanted company'

He tried to even his breathing and pulled out his phone he should call James and Carlos, he was worried, hours seemed to have passed and the blonde couldn't help but worry that something terrible had happened.

He tried James' phone first. It rang and rang and rang. Not a single answer, not even the click of voicemail. Oh no.

He tried to remain calm James' phone could have died. He'd just try Carlos' next.

Again, the same reaction. The ring and ring of the phone and no voicemail.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Kendall grew enraged and threw his phone against the wall. Carlos and James needed him, but- his eyes flicked to the doo and he peered through the window at the frantic doctors. At his lifeless brother…

He almost cried out when Logan was shocked so powerfully that he jerked right out of the hospital bed.

And then as he watched he saw the doctors stop their frantic resuscitation. NO.

"J-James what's the mater?" Carlos whispered fearfully as James grabbed his arm and dragged him behind him. James kept his gaze focused straight ahead not wanting Carlos to see the defeated tears pour from his eyes. Where was he even taking them? What if he just kept dragging them further and further away from safety?

Why did all this crap have to happen? Why couldn't he have killed Kevin when he had the chance to?

"James, please tell me what's going on? Are we lost?"

"No we're not!" James said harsher than he meant too and instantly felt terrible when he saw Carlos' face fall.

"I-I'm sorry Carlos, I didn't mean to snap at you, I just- we've sort of took a wrong turn, but we'll back track." James whispered.

Just at that moment the torch flickered and went out.

"No!" James yelled, as the two were enveloped in darkness.

"J-James?" Carlos' voice trembled. "J-James what are we-" He suddenly broke into a fit of coughing.

James felt around and patted Carlos' back. "Its okay 'Los, shh"

"J-James?" Carlos said in a teeny voice.

"What is it buddy?" James whispered, nervously glancing around the light-less street.

"J-James- I don't feel good" He whispered.

"What?" James' panic hit full force, his heart beat fast as he reached over and placed a hand on Carlos' forehead.

"Oh no, Carlos-you-you have a fever." He whispered and inwardly cursed, this as his fault, if he hadn't have went running after Kevin, Carlos wouldn't have followed him down that passage, they wouldn't have been kidnapped and Carlos would be okay. Hell he should never have let Kevin into the small Latino's house. Lee and Logan would have been safe then. It was all his fault. All this was his fault.

Carlos coughed again. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Sorry? Sorry for being sick? Don't be silly Carlos! Come on buddy, I'm more determined to get us back on familiar roads again, I'll keep you safe buddy. Damn, this is all my fault Carlos, I'm not brave, I'm not Kendall, why did I have to let this happen?" He was sobbing again and in seconds Carlos' arms were around him and he hugged him tightly.

"To me, right at this moment you are my Kendall." He whispered.

James laughed humorously, "No, I'm not, Kendall would have handled this so much better! He tried to stop me Litos, but I wouldn't listen, now your sick, Logan's probably dead, and I got your Papi shot" Carlos flinched at that.

"What have I done Litos?"

"You saved me James, you tried to fight off Kevin and protect me, you would never have been able to stop Kevin getting into my house, he had a gun pointed at your head for crying out loud! You are a hero and I know we can get- get-" Carlos swayed on his feet and fell forward James catching the faint Latino before he could have nasty contact with the icy roads.

"I gottcha Carlitos!" James said lifting him onto his back.

"There you go again Jamie, you're protecting me again, thank you" And he laid his fever flushed face on James shoulder and let the strong boy carry him.

It seemed to take an age before James approached a river and faintly saw lights in the distance. They were near a town!

"Thank you!" he whispered and fixed Carlos on his back before making his way towards a lit shop, he needed to ask for directions, and maybe he could even use the phone!

"We're almost there Los!" He told the sick boy "We'll be home soon and we'll see your Papi and Logan-" _ Who I hope are still alive _his thoughts said.

He grit his teeth as an oncoming blizzard blew in his eyes. "I've got you Litos!"

Kevin just watched as the doctors came to the door, and was confused for a moment, weren't they supposed to so the whole, time of death sheet thing, like they did in the movies? Or maybe, could they have possibly?

"We brought him back" on of the weary doctors whispered, a tired smile on his face.

"W-what?" Kendall said in disbelief, staring wide eyed at the doctors.

"He's alive Kendall- for now."

Kendall shook his head and fell to his knees burying his face in his hands and crying with relief and fear.

"H-he's alive"

"For now, I hate to say this Kendall but, no one will recover 100 % after just being shocked to life. It means his chances of survival- they hang in the balance Kendall and all we can do is pray his heart doesn't stop again.

Kendall grew furious and pushed the doctor and ran, and ran, with no idea where his feet were taking him. Hopefully they'd take him to a gun and then to Kevin Mitchell, because all e wanted to do now was kill him.

**Hope you enjoyed :) Review and thank you again :)**

**-Sinéad xxx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello! I'm back with the next instalment of Bring Me To Life :)**

**Thank you Reviewers:**

**Bubzchoc**

**SwagUPWindowsDOWN**

**BookWorkKendall**

**AisforAWKWARD**

**Winterschild11**

**Bibblegirl152**

**You are all amazing and thank you people who have alerted me and added this to your favourites! Let's go!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_**I believed in your confusion**_

_**You were so completely torn**_

_**Well it must have been that yesterday**_

_**Was the day that I was born"**_

Kendall had three choices here, he could in fact report Kevin to the police which would probably make things easier, two: he could choose to do it his own way and talk things out with Kevin, although he doubted that would work much in his favour, or finally three: he could just as easily make Kevin pay for the lives he'd wrecked.

Oh how tempting option three sounded, but then option two… Kendall remembered his fathers hunting gun in the basement, a normal rifle, if he could take that he would have some protection, although the eighteen year old questioned whether it was the right choice, there was a possibility that this would all flip over and he would possibly be killed, but if it meant protecting his friends, as crazy as it sounded, he would do it.

He decided then, he would keep option three in mind as a back up to option two, if things got out of line.

He never though he would ever be contemplating possibly killing someone, in his head he believed he couldn't do it, but in his heart if felt like something he needed to do.

If he could possibly save Logan, but then Logan was possibly going to die anyway…he shook his head, no, why back down so soon, he had to believe in Logan, he had to believe that his little brother would pull through all this horror and disaster, he would hold onto that hope, he would hold onto it and make it count. He would save his family it was something he had to do.

He pulled up the hood of his coat as he exited the hospital doors and shivered as snow blew in his face. Great, a blizzard exactly what he wanted to get in the way of his plans. He kept going anyway.

His home was a thirty minute walk, if he moved quickly and watched that he didn't freeze to death well then he should make it home and get his rifle, and then to the Garcia's.

More than likely he guessed he could search Lee's police files and pull up a contact number for Kevin Mitchell he also knew that what he had planned was by far the most dangerous and stupidest thing he'd ever do in his life.

James struggled through the snow, Carlos weighing heavier on his back as he approached the small shop. The Latino was coughing and James knew his body temperature had risen from when they left their last destination. He's been walking twenty minutes before he reached the shop and he thanked God that the shop was opened twenty four hours and that a kindly elderly woman was sitting at the counter with a book.

He struggled on, banged his boots on her mat and pushed the door open, feeling so weak and exhausted as he approached the counter.

"Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"P-please ma'am we-we need a phone- and my-my friend needs a doctor.

He felt lightheaded and so tired.

"Oh!" The woman exclaimed seeing James suddenly fall towards the ground Carlos still on his back.

She rushed over to catch him before he hit his head off anything.

Knowing that this was indeed an emergency, the woman ran over and turned the sign on the door to 'Closed'

She would take care of them both, she wasn't known as Grandma Grace for nothing.

Kevin Mitchell cursed as he found himself in a different area altogether. It was snowing heavily and the two guns he had were digging into his leg. He was angry he had lost two of his annoying enemies and angry that he had allowed the Latino to shoot him like that.

He cursed and dragged his foot along the newly falling snow, leaving a trail of blood behind him. 'Once I find those bastards they are DEAD' he thought furiously as he shuffled on.

He would find Shakopee hospital and hopefully Kendall would be out of his way so he could kill Logan quickly without any complications.

He smiled sadistically he had it all under control.

Mrs Grace sighed and fussed over the two boys, she really missed fussing over children, she could vaguely remember her grandson Logan and how she had nursed him when he was a child, she hadn't seen Logan since he was two and couldn't even remember what he looked like.

She was currently perched on a rocking chair next to the large bed, the room she let out to someone if they desperately needed it. It wasn't much, it was quite shabby and old fashioned but it did what it was suppose to, it offered protection and comfort.

She saw the tall hazel eyed boy shift in his sleep and open his eyes slowly, rubbing them. He gave a quick start when he saw Mrs Grace looking down at him.

"Oh, wh-where am I Carlos!" He exclaimed looking around and sighing in relief seeing Carlos asleep next to him a wet clot on his forehead.

"Is he okay?" Was all he said.

"He'll be fine, sweetie, what's your name?" Mrs Grace asked.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, "You first"

Mrs Grace gave a chuckle "All right, my name is Agatha Grace, its nice to meet you, now you?"

The boy sat up quickly a look of recognition on his face, her name sounded so familiar, who was she? "J-James, James Diamond, that's Carlos Garcia, we were looking for help, you see our brother is in trouble, his name is Logan Mitchell and he-"

"Whoa!" Agatha cried, "I'm sorry dear, but did you say Logan Mitchell."

James looked sceptical, "Yeah, you know him?"

Agatha nodded, "I haven't seen him since he was two years old, he's my Grandson"

James' eyes widened and he sat up straighter.

"What?!"

Agatha sighed "He's my Grandson, I can't imagine- I just, you said he was in trouble?"

"Yes Mrs Grace, in trouble for his life actually- His father shot him, and Carlos' Dad, he kidnapped me and Carlos, and when we managed to get away- well we don't know where he went" James said quickly.

Mrs Grace put a hand to her forehead trying to process what she'd just heard, "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, my son in law is a kind and respectable gentleman, I don't believe he's be capable of such…of such actions"

"Believe me Mrs Grace, none of us did either, Joanna, when she died, Mr Mitchell started abusing Logan, he was planning on killing him before he was eighteen, just so he could inherit everything you had Mrs Grace"

Mrs Grace shook her head but James continued on, "He's capable of a lot more than we ever knew he could be. Please Mrs Grace, it's a lot to hear but it's the truth I promise"

Agatha rested her head in her hands, she and her husband couldn't make it to Joanna's funeral because her husband was seriously ill, while they wept over her in their own home"

"I-I just- I can't-it's a lot to process"

"I'm sorry Mrs Grace, its a lot but I swear to you it's the truth, Logan is possibly dying in Shakopee General as we speak, we needed to find someone, and get them to stop Kevin before he does something far worse."

In seconds Agatha was sobbing, she had indeed noticed change in Kevin Mitchell when he came the day after Joanna's funeral to discuss how they would sort out her belongings and she also knew that her and her husband had offered all they had to Logan once he turned eighteen, which if she was not mistaken, happened less than two months from now. and she remembered how furious he was when he heard that he wouldn't be straight up the heir of all their belongings and property.

"James, I-I believe you, I knew there was something not right about that man after my daughter died, I'll try help you as best I can, but I'm an old woman and its my word and your words against a very powerful man's" She said taking Carlos' wet cloth, rewetting it and placing it on his forehead again.

"Right now, I have to take care of both of you, Carlos has a nasty fever and you are so tired. I promise once you both are well I'll help you"

"Mrs Grace I don't think waiting for us to gat better will help Logan and Carlos' Dad, they need us like now!" James said throwing back the blankets and rising to his feet only to sway with exhaustion.

"See what I mean James, I promise, I'll protect both of you"

"I need to use a phone ma'am, I have to phone Kendall and find out how Logan is doing,"

Agatha nodded and hurried into the hall and coming back with the walk about phone.

"Here, use this" she said handing James the phone.

He dialled quickly and waited listening for Kendall's voice, but it never game, just the beep that meant out of service.

"Oh, no" James groaned resting his head in his hands. "He didn't answer, Mrs Grace, what if Kevin has done something to Kendall?"

"Hush sweetheart, I'm sure you're just jumping to conclusions, I'm sure Kendall is fine"

James sighed and suddenly started crying, Agatha drawing James to her chest and rubbing his back.

"It'll work out"

"Everyone says that, but I've yet to see it for myself" James mumbled between sobs.

They both froze when they heard Carlos groan and say 'Mama?'

James was over to him in seconds using Agatha for a little support.

"Litos? Litos can you hear me? We're safe, are you all right? Please wake up buddy" James sniffed squeezing Carlos' hands.

With another groan, Carlos' dark eyes flicked open and he mumbled "Jamie?"

"Hey, welcome back buddy!" He said gripping the Latino in a hug.

"Are you feeling better?" Agatha asked sweetly.

"A little-wait who are you?"

James smiled and ruffled Carlos' hair, "That's Logan's Grandma, she's taking care of us just until we can get back on our feet and this blizzard stops"

Carlos suddenly started sobbing and gripped Agatha's hands "So we're safe for now?"

She nodded and held Carlos to her.

"So you'll help us find Kevin?"

"Yes I promise"

Kendall entered the deserted house and hurried straight for his basement, hoping that his Dad's rifle still had some ammo in it.

It was cold and quiet as he entered it, grabbing the key from beneath the workstation to unlock the drawer where his father's stuff was kept.

He was grateful when he saw the rifle and checked the barrel seeing enough ammo there to protect four other people exactly what he hoped for.

He turned and made his way quickly upstairs, he had what he needed, the next plan of action was to save his friends and confront Kevin Mitchell. The only obstacle in his way was finding out where Kevin was.

Kevin's eyes fell on a small warehouse, he could see the lock was already open, all he needed was to organize a way to smuggle his son here and finish him off. He knew the hospital was one block over and he also guessed that Logan would die as soon as he lift him from the hospital, he just needed to hide him in hear so no one could find him. This behaviour was psychotic, Kevin Mitchell really believed his plan would work he just needed to see it through.

He slid the door shut and hurried out into the blackness towards the hospital to the east.

"I'm coming Logie Bear, I'm coming"

**End chapter! Please let me know your thoughts, who likes Mrs Grace, I do :) Please drop a review it would mean the world :)**

**-Sinéad xoxxox**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry its taken me so long to update Bring Me To Life and I'm not going to even try make an excuse. I was distracted by Glee and started writing my Glee Fanfiction, completely neglecting this :( But no worries I'm back and ready to continue and make updates more frequent. At the moment I have no Microsoft Word, I need to get a licence for it so I'm typing this on Word Pad with no spellcheck so typos and spelling mistakes will be present, please ignore them and as soon as I get the stupid licence I'll edit these chapters and fix the mistakes...now enough of my babbling and lets get on with chapter fifteen!**

**Thank You:**

**bubzchoc**

**winterschild11**

**Bibblegirl152**

**Fangfan1**

**Each of you are amazing and hold a special place in my heart, the same goes for all my followers and people who've added me and my stories to your favorites! I**__**can't believe I've reached 70 reviews! I also can't believe I'm on chapter 15 (16 including prologue) of this story! I never thought I'd reach this place!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**" I am barely breathing and I can't find the air.**

**Don't know who I'm kidding, imagining you care"**

Kendall's heart thumped rapidly as he made his way to the Garcia's, the gun he gripped beneath his jacket made his palms sweat in fear and also determination, he was not going to stop until he came face to face with Kevin Mitchell and Logan would be safe from him.

Kendall knew that in a short time, he had changed, morphed into someone different, someone that wasn't afraid to kill, he'd reached that point and it honestly terrified him, he wasn't sure he even knew who he was anymore. He was no longer the calm, determined hockey captain from Minnesota, he was a blaze of seething anger and hatred towards one man, and he wanted that man gone!

Snow fell softly and dusted his blond hair and trickled down the back of his jacket making him shiver. Kendall made his way forward towards the Garcia's front door, feet making deep prints in the snow. He reached into his pocket for his set of keys, one key for his, James, Logan and Carlos' houses. he unlocked the door and took a deep breath making his way into the dull hallway, remembering everything as though it was happening once again in front of him.

'This is no time to freak out!' he scolded himself, 'You came for answers Kendall Knight and it is answers you will get!'

As he stepped into the living room, his stomach clenched as he saw the yellow police tape, surrounding the red stains on the carpet and the wall. 'Where it all happened.' He took another deep breath and tried to push down the overwhelming feelings of guilt and shame he felt for not doing more to save Logan or the police chief. He still hated himself for it, but he also needed to climb over the barriers of guilt and do what he had to do right now, right at this present moment.

'Lee's computer' He stepped over the shattered remains of the vase Lee had knocked during his confrontation with Kevin and stepped over the shards towards Lee's office door. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried the handle pushing the door open all the way. Of course it would be unlocked.

Lee's computer was on standby and he couldn't help but feel relieved that he still remembered the password for it since he saw Lee write it down one day when he was thirteen, he moved the mouse and tapped on the tabletop impatiently as he waited for it to boot up.

His fingers flashed along the keyboard as he rapidly typed in the password he'd memorized and searched for the police files Lee stored on his computer, there it was on the right of the screen, a small yellow folder labeled 'Kevin Mitchell' heart thumping wildly Kendall dragged the mouse over it and frowned seeing 0% KB and 'this folder is empty'

"Fuck!" he cursed, someone had erased all the files, He paused, when files are deleted they get sent to the Recycle Bin, he took a deep breath and clicked the small trash bin in the corner and growled, here were all the files that had been deleted recently, but there were none entitled Kevin Mitchell. The Bastard was one step ahead of him as usual.

In a sudden bought of frustration, kendall pushed his arms angrily across the desk sending everything on its surface crashing to the ground, he kicked over the chair and tangled his fingers in his hair sinking down to the ground and sobbing with anger and hopelessness. "That was my last chance! That goddamn BASTARD" he pushed himself to his feet and kicked aside some of the desks contents and ran from the office.

"Where are you Kevin Mitchell? I'm coming for you!"

Carlos was sitting up in bed taking small bites of Mrs Grace's large plate of breakfast, he was currently feeling a little better and was able to offer the old woman a small smile of gratitude, however deep down, his heart was breaking. He and James were no closer to finding out about Logan or his father and the young Latino's mind was going overboard with frantic emotion. Don't get him wrong, Carlos was extremely grateful for Logan's grandmothers hospitality, but he just wanted to leave. He knew he was no where near better yet though, his fever was still high and he guessed it would be a few days before it would return to normal, however waiting here was becoming tiresome, he had to find Kevin and see Logan no matter what it took, even if it meant sneaking out and going alone...

"Hey buddy, if you don't feel like eating yet don't, if it's going to make you feel worse" James said softly placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"That's right dear, I won't take offense I promise"

Carlos smiled and handed the plate back to the old woman, "Sorry Mrs Grace, but I'll have it later, maybe, it tasted great"

Agatha gave a soft chuckle, "Thank you Carlos, now then why don't you snuggle back down to sleep for a little bit longer, keep the cloth on your forehead, James and I are going to go out for a short while, we'll be back soon"

"Don't think about getting up until we come back" James said firmly.

"I won't" Carlos said, crossing his fingers beneath the blanket, "I'll see you soon"

"Okay"

He waited for James and Mrs. Grace's footsteps to sound on the stairs and waited to hear the sound of the door click shut. Deciding the coast was clear he threw his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his slightly rumpled clothes on the old rocking chair, dressing quickly he listened carefully in case James or Agatha had forgotten something and were coming back, finally convinced they weren't returning he slipped into his converse grabbed his jacket and the rifle from the trunk where James had stashed it, and he ran, down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring the dizziness caused by his high fever. He was going to find Kevin, he was going to stop him and he was going to save his Papi and Logan...somehow.

Kevin Mitchell growled in frustration as he desperately swung his phone around, trying to track Logan's cellphone, he knew Kendall had taken it from him for safekeeping when they admited Logan into the hospital, he'd hung around long enough to hear whether or not his son had died yet and then he had rushed to meet Nathan, a friend of a friend who had given him the warehouse do with it what he pleased, for a hefty sum of course. He knew he couldn't get to Logan then, but hours had passed and he was convinced visiting hours were over that the hospital would be almost deserted by now, but if it wasn't- he clicked the catch of his gun- he would see to it.

He smirked. He knew he had the upperhand now and he knew that he would get his sick, twisted wish. His phone started beeping, registering the signal he was looking for. He was closeby. That stupid little teamplayer was the first on his list of 'extra problems' once he took out the overconfident idiot, he would be one step closer to reaching his goal...the end of Officer Garcia and the most pleasurable- the end of Logan Mitchell.

"You're not such a smart bastard after all Kendall, you're already falling into my lap." He whispered and he stepped forward, this time there would be no complications, this time he would get what he wanted and no one would deny him of that.

Carlos shivered and coughed, pulling his jacket closer around him, he'd been walking less than twenty minutes and he could already feel his illness catching up with him, he wasn't a doctor, but he was convinced his fever had spiked too, but he would not stop, he kept going one thought on his mind and that was to save the people he cared most about.

The snow had grown heavier and a icy wind was begining to blow aswell causing a dramatic decrease in the temperature. The little Latino's teeth were starting to chatter and he wasn't exactly sure where he was going, his stupid fever was making everything foggy and he couldn't make heads nor tails of the signposts he saw nearby.

'If I just stop and think for a moment maybe I could see something familiar that might show me the right way to go' he thought, stopping and looking around him a deep frown between his dark eyes.

Cinfusion crowded his head, everywhere he looked, it all was the same, he had no idea where he was.

"Oh no, no, no!" He chanted his head whipping this way and that, feet moving faster as he stepped frantically forward, eyes scanning left and right. Panic made him suddenly start to run, despite his weak, and still weakening state. He ran and ran and stopped, breathing heavily hands resting on his knees. He waited for his head to clear some before looking up to see where he had ended up.

A park. It was a small, quite desolate park, a faded sign hung above the gateway and he could see a dusty running track to his right. He grinned widely, his face nearly splitting in two, this was Dirtwood, a place where he, Kendall, James and Logan- Logan his eyes stung when he thought of that name- had spent most of their childhood imagining they were kings of Dirtwood and that all the park animals was their royal subjects. He also knew he was an hour walk away from his house!

"Finally. some good luck at last!" He exclaimed loudly, cringing as his voice echoed around the abandoned area, "I can get home and get my spare cellphone and I could call Kendall! We can find Kevin together-oh" he paused in his thoughts "James, I'll need to let James know where I am" Carlos smiled once more at their old 'Kingdom' and turned away, freezing when he saw a dark haired man in front of him, one hand out in front of him a gun pointing at the Latino's head the other firmly gripping a tall blonde by the arm.

"Oh my Gosh Kendall!"

James was confused as to where Mrs Grace was taking him, he looked up at the old woman ready to ask her where the were going but stopped himself, seeing as she was deep in thought. Her dark eyes were clouded, her eyebrows knit closely together, her kind mouth was turned down in a frown.

Choosing not to interrupt her while she was 'busy' he continued to walk alongside her, staring ahead, letting himself be wrapped up in his own worries and thoughts, the list that was growing rapidly by the second.

He thought of Kendall, wondering if he was still with Logan and Lee, wondering why he hadn't picked up his phone when he tried to call him and then worrying if his best friend was even alive or if he had been caught by Kevin Mitchell. He really hated over analyising everything, it just made his anxiety rise to dangerous heights.

He jumped a little when Agatha lay a hand on his shoulder, jolting him rapidly from his growing thoughts.

"Mrs Grace, where are we going?" He asked, studying her face.

"We're going to see a friend of mine, he should be able to help us find Kevin and find a way to stop him before he does anymore suck things" She said angrily.

"Um, who's your friend? Is he a cop or something?" James enquired.

"He's a ''something'" she said giving him a small smile.

Knowing that was all the answers he was expecting to get, he dropped the subject and just continued walking watching the swirling snow fall on his shoes.

"We're almost there, just around this corner here."

James nodded and continued to follow behind, still wondering who Mrs Grace's friend was.

They stopped in front of a old fashioned house, the paint was peeling off its red door and the garden was overgrown and it was difficult to tread through the garden without slipping on broken pieces of furniture or tripping over stray bottles.

'Who would live in a dump like this?' he thought as he stepped onto the crumbling porch.

"Stay behind me sweetheart and don't say a word until I explain what's going on, okay?"

James nodded mutely and stepped back behind Agatha shuffling his feet impatiently as she tried to get someone to come to the door.

After what seemed to be an age, the door opened and a pretty raven haired woman who looked to be in her twenties ansered, "Oh hey Mrs Grace"

"Hi Lisa" Agatha greeted and smiled at the young woman.

"Is Dylan in?"

James looked up curiously when Agatha said that name, and shrugged before going back to stare at his feet.

"Sure, I'll go get him, hold on a sec" Lisa smiled and breezed back inside calling 'Dylan!' as she did so.

Moments later a dirty blonde man stepped onto the porch. "Agatha you came I was wondering when-" He stopped short when he saw James behind the woman's back and said in surprise. "J-James?"

James' head snapped up when he heard his name and the voice that had said it and he stumbled back tripping and falling hard onto the porch. "Dad?!"

**Oh! What's this?! Another twist?! Wow, I wasn't even expecting that! James' dad is going to help out? And Kendall got caught by Kevin and Carlos is cornered...what will happen next?! I'm sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter but I promise there will be a lot next chapter. And what of Logan and Lee? Please review! I'm praying for a miracle that I will reach 100 reviews in a month...too much to ask for? Ah well even if you just review with one word I'll be eternally grateful, I feel so happy when I see your reviews and your thoughts, it makes me want to keep writing, if it wasn't for all the reviews, alerts and faves this story would've been in the dump months ago, so thank you, I love you and the next chapter will be up ASAP :) xxxx**

**=D Sinéad xxx**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the feedback previous chapter I've almost hit eighty reviews its amazing guys I just can't believe you like this so much! Now this is for all you Jarlos, James and Jagan fans...You can thank me later.**

**Thank You:**

**EmmaleighHenderson99**

**BTRslovesong**

**SuperNeos2**

**AisforAwkward**

**bubzchoc**

**barby555**

**SwagUPWindowsDOWN**

**This is dedicated to my twinnie Amy Quigley she's part of the MaslowArmy and she wanted me to do a James centric chapter, none of the others here :) Thank you Amy!**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_**"I can't remember**_

_**The way it was when everything felt right **_

_**my mouth held shut and eyes sealed tight with control"**_

James stood in shock, retaining his footing and able to gather himself enough to yell.

"Dad?! What the? Why the!? What the fuck is going on?" He fumed turning to Agatha who looked guiltily at her feet before looking to the young boy in front of her, eyes wild and angry all the hurt and remorse he had been feeling over, what was it? Twelve years, creeping into his hazel eyes.

"You didn't think to mention the one little detail that it was my goddamn father we were meeting up with?!" James yelled glaring furiously at Mrs. Grace.

"James-"

James just grit his teeth, "Well as long as I'm stood face to face with this bastard I'm outta here!"

He turned to leave, only to freeze when Dylan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"James, son-"

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me" He growled furiously, stepping out of Dylan's reach.

"James, just give me a chance to explain, I made a mistake"

"Yeah the mistake of sleeping with some younger woman who could be your daughter, do you have any idea what kind of sick man that makes you!"

"Now hold on a minute-"

"No! I won't hold on! I'm done holding on! Do you have any idea how long I waited on our special window seat, hoping to hear your footsteps at the door? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT MOM WENT THROUGH?" James was full on shouting.

"YOU LEFT MOM ALONE WITH ANOTHER KID ON THE WAY! DID YOU KNOW THAT? DID YOU KNOW YOU HAD ANOTHER DAUGHTER! WELL GUESS WHAT! YOU DID AND SHE NEVER MADE IT PASS BIRTH!"

"AND I HAD TO HELP HER THROUGH SOMETHING YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! I HAD TO LISTEN TO HER GABBLE ON ABOUT HOW SHE WISHED SHE COULD KILL HERSELF! THAT SHE HAD NOTHING LEFT! I HATED SEEING HER FALL APART LIKE SHE DID! I TRIED, I SAVED HER NO THANKS TO YOU! GOD I JUST WISH I NEVER KNEW YOU!" the tears poured down James face, twelve years of anger and pain coming out in one forceful flood.

Dylan was taken aback, surprised by James' angry outburst, the realisation of the pain he'd caused coming to light.

"James-"

James snorted "Don't even bother trying to apologize. I don't need that okay? All I wanted was my dad, but he never wanted me" James whispered harshly kicking up snow in the drive, ignoring the icy wind that bit into his cheeks and made him shiver violently.

"At least come inside, you'll freeze out here" Dylan said softly

"I'll take my chances" James muttered not caring to look at the blonde man as he tuned into anything but his voice. He was so caught up in his own dreamworld, that he didn't hear Agatha call his name, only acknowleding her presence when she placed a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"I'm sorry James, maybe I should have told you it was your father all along."

"you think?" he said rudely, picking up on it moments later and turning to Agatha, "i-I'm sorry, that was-I didn't mean to be rude. It's just, I mean all this time I had no idea where my Dad was, if he was even alive-and now he's here at the worst possible time and-" James paused and searched Agatha's eyes questioningly.  
"What has my Dad got to do with all this?"

"Maybe I should let him tell you himself."

"Mrs Grace I doubt what he has to say will ever make things right again! I'm tired of being left out to dry" He turned pleading hazel eyes on Agatha's kind face, "Please, let's just go back to Carlos, or let me go on back to the shop while you talk to...him" He spat.

Agatha shook her head, "James you need to talk to him, we need his help whether you want it or not, and he needs the full story, not the stray pieces I have told him."

"But-" James tried to protest but Agatha silenced him.

"He had a reason for leaving you and Brooke James, you need to hear him out, after all it was an explanation you wanted"

James growled, realising that Agatha was right, but something else crossed his mind.

"Mrs Grace, how is it that you know more about me-about us, than you let on?"

"I only knew stories about the Diamond family James, I knew your Dad when he was the same age as you. When you first came to my shop I never guessed Dylan was your father, or that you were his son, I only found that out when you told me who you were and how you came to be on my street outside my shop, miles from your home"

Dylan nodded "I know you hate me James, you have every right to, but I need the chance to explain myself to you, so please come inside"

James looked at Agatha who nodded as though to say 'go on' and to James' annoyance he found himself subconsciously moving towards Dylan Diamond's house, inwardly cursing himself for not being strong enough to walk away from the one person he hated needing the most.

Dylan's house was a surprising contrast to his front yard. Everything was in perfect condition, the floors shiny enough that you could see your reflection.

James stood awkwardly by the fire in the living room, shifting his feet back and forth and trying to keep his attention elsewhere. He thought of Carlos again, and turned to Agatha.

"Look, we really have to get back to Carlos, it's been almost two hours and with no way to call him-"

Agatha shook her head "We'll go back soon I'm sure he's fine, worrying isn't an option, he's all right James"

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah." He turned to face Dylan an angry look in his eyes "You have fifteen minutes to tell me everything and don't lie" He growled.

Dylan nodded and sat on the sofa, gesturing for James to sit opposite. The eighteen year old just stayed standing assessing Dylan angrily.

Dylan sighed "Okay, look, what I'm about to tell you-it's a lot to take in-"

"I'm sure" James scoffed.

"Look, James I-I left for a reason, it wasn't your mom, it wasn't you- I had to leave, if I hadn't left when I did I would be no closer to finding him as I am now."

James rose an eyebrow "What?"

"I'm looking for a man named Kevin Mitchell, have been since before you were born-"

James uncrossed his arms and studied Dylan, mouth open in shock "Kevin Mitchell?"

"James- I was never a manager of that shop Brooke said I was- I worked under Francis Harris- well known Agent, I- I worked on Kevin's case, he killed a state senator for sleeping with his first wife, I don't know where he is now, we lost the files and had no way of finding him- All we know is that he has a family- a family somewhere, Mrs Grace here, her daughter Joanna was killed, by who we didn't know, until now, it was Kevin, and Kevin if he has any children they are in a lot of danger-"

"Yeah well it's a bit late playing Mr Chivalry- you work with the FBI? Are you fucking serious?!" James exploded, "You've been- what the hell!"

James took a threatening step towards Dylan fists clenched.

"James- I'm sorry- I know-"

"You don't know anything! Just-what- what should we do" He finally said resigned.

Dylan was shocked "James-"

He paused his back still to his father "I think I know where Kevin is or at least where he's probably going, and I also know that it's too late to save his son- his son is already near dead" James said softly.

Dylan stood in surprise "What?"

"He has a son, Logan Mitchell, he had a wife Joanna- Logan was-is my best friend, my brother, but I don't think anyone can save him- the bastard is still alive walking around, and I plan to shoot the fucker right in the head"

He marched out of the living room throwing the front door open, causing it to slam against the wall.

"James wait a minute"

James paused at the door, his back to Dylan, "Look, I can put aside those 'differences' for a short while, at least until the bastard is dead, so if you're coming then come, otherwise I guess I'm going alone."

Agatha looked from one to the other, glad that James was taking this maturly even though, she guessed, he was fit to tear the man's head off.

Dylan finally nodded "Okay, James"

"What?"

"How well do you handle a gun?"

Taken aback by the sudden question the eighteen year old turned in shock "Well enough I guess"

"All right, give me a few minutes, I should be able to get what we need- usually i would be against you coming with me at all but- well you're not a kid anymore and Logan-"

"I'm going to save my brother no matter what."

"I know you will" Dylan left the room grabbing his leather jacket off the nearby coat rack.

James paced back and forth after his father left and turned to Agatha "Why do I feel like 'putting our differences aside' for Logan won't change anything?" He whispered.

"It doesn't have to James, believe me I understand your hatred for him, but if this is the only way to save your friend- your brother then you're going to have to focus."

James cursed "I don't know what to do Agatha- I wish I did but I don't."

"You'll be okay"

Dylan returned at that moment, two rifles, one in each hand and handed one to James, "Know where your finger is on the trigger at all times and don't pull it until you want to hurt somebody"

"I'm not a fucking grade schooler" James said forcefully, "I think I can handle a gun"

Dylan nodded, "Fine, just let's go then but I should let you know that-"

"Wait!" James turned in annoyance seeing Lisa bustle into the room, James narrowed his eyes at the young woman's voice.

"I hope _she _isn't coming too is she?"  
Dylan scratched the back of his head, "She has to James, she's also been involved in this- I knowit makes you feel uncomfortable-"  
"YOU THINK? At this rate I'd rather take my chances and leave Carlos with Agatha and go alone!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Dylan yelled causing James to stumble over his feet in shock

"Look, I know you hate me, but I also know you can't do this on your own. I know I left you, but I never stopped loving you-"

"Don't-just- let's just go" Lisa tried, earning another glare from James.

"Fine, just- whatever, let's just go"

Agatha sighed after James and followed close behind, Lisa and Dylan behind her, "Get in, we'll be safe in the car" Dylan said producing keys and flashing them at a black windowed Volvo Saloon.

"We'll leave you off Mrs Grace, I hear you have another boy at your shop who needs to be looked after."

"Carlos, your son's best friend also"

Dylan nodded. "James I want you to tell me all about Kevin, when you last saw him, what he's done and what he is capable of"

James sighed "Yeah, fine it started with Kevin physically abusing Logan, I don't know the exact details, you shoould talk to Carlos about that, he knew more about it than anyone else. Carlos had taken him in to his home, three days ago Kevin broke in, he shot Officer Lee Garcia, Carlos' father and then he shot Logan, Carlos and I were kidnapped by the crazy asshole, he took our guns and phones, Carlos managed to get us out and we ran until we found you- our other friend Kendall Knight, he was the last one with Logan and Lee, but ever since then we haven't heard from him, we tried to get in contact with him but it didn't answer, we're not sure what's going on or even if Lee or Logan are alive." He ran both hands through his hair. "If Logan, Lee or Kendall leave me I don't know what I'm going to do. Which is why we need to act fast."

They were coming up to a set of traffic lights now, a tense silence filling the entire car.

"And did he mention Joanna-how she died what happened?" Lisa asked.

James bit back the harsh retort in his head and swallowed "He confessed everything, he hired a guy, that guy or 'drunk driver' as he was made to be, ran into her near her home, she died on impact. Kevin thought that maybe that was the push he needed that by killing her he could get everything, but when you, Mrs Grace, mentioned giving everything to Logan for his eighteenth, that was when Kevin hatched the plan to kill him and make it an accident thay no matter what extremes he would go to he would get what he wanted in the end. The man is a raging Psychopath and he needs to be stopped!" James brought his hand down hard on the armrest.

"We have to stop him!"

"We will, we just need to be patient-"

"Taking any longer won't do anything to save Logan!"

Dylan sighed, "I know, I know"

They were coming up to the shop, the street dark and quiet.

"I'll go tell Carlos what's happening and well if he's feeling well enough we can decide whether he comes with us or if he'll be safer here." Lisa said.

"I'll talk to him" James threw another glare and climbed out of the car and headed towards the step.

As he made his way in he was surprised at how dark it was, Carlos was afraid of the dark, he knew that, he'd hardly be able to stay in the dark unless- James was running two steps at a time.

"James what on earth is wrong!"

"I think Carlos' fever has spiked, alot, he could be in a bad way and we left him alone! What if there's something wrong? Like SERIOUSLY wrong!"

He continued on his rapid run, throwing open the door "CARLOS!" He pulled back the duvet and started to panic, Carlos wasn't lying therr. "CARLOS!" He ran to the bathroom and yelled into it, his voice echoing, "CARLOS! CARLOS BUD WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Oh shit!"

He raced from room to room, yelling "AGATHA HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE!"

"I have to go find him- NOW!"

"James hold on-"

The tall boy was already running out the door,

Dylan knit his eyebrows together in worry

"What's happened, where on earth is he going?"

"Carlos, he's gone!" Agatha cried.

"If I know my son he's as stubborn as his old man and with so much anger- I hate to think what he's planning. Lisa babe, stay with Agatha, I have to go find my son before he get's himself killed!"

In seconds he was out the door. "Don't worry James, I'm coming the least I can do is be your father even if it's too late!"

**Finished- I think it sucks :( it was hard, writing a James centric chapter, I hope its not terrible... gaaahhhh nervous about this! Anyway please review and I love you all :) xx**

**-Sinéad xxx**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay, I realised that last chapter was crap, I went from James running to find Carlos, to suddenly being there and honestly it moved too fast, this is a rewrite, it will have the same things happening but longer and more structured xxx**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**"**_**I don't belong here, I never saw this on the path I walked**_

_**The bloodstained walls the lines of chalk on the floor"**_

James' heart pounded in time with his rapid footfalls as he made his way through the snow covered streets, he honestly had no idea whether or not he was going in the right direction as to where Carlos had gone, but he would take the chance and hopefully he would find him before something bad happened. In particular he worried about Carlos' fever it had been very high and if that fever took it's toll...

James shook his head to rid it of the negative thoughts, Carlos would be fine, he had to be.

As James hurried on he stopped seeing something on the ground beneath his foot. A hankercheif, with batman logo's on it and the initials 'C.G' Carlos had gone this way.

The hazel eyed boy quickened his paceand paused behind a nearby wall. From this position he could clearly see figures and when he heard a certain plea of 'Don't hurt him' he froze, Carlos...Carlos and Kendall...Carlos and Kendall and Kevin. James' heart beat rapidly, what could he do? How could he help discreetly, and manage to protect Kendall and Carlos from the gun Kevin was holding in his hand.

He slid down the wall and squeezed his eyes shut tears pooling and slipping down his face, In such a short amount of time things had changed drastically and now at seventeen and eighteen years of age, he and his brother's were staring death right in the face.

'Damn it' he whispered. 'I can't do it-I'm not good enough-' He suddenly snapped his eyes opened remembering a certain thing 'Right now you're my Kendall'

That one little reminder was all James needed to pull himself to his feet and grab his gun. He would wait and then he would save the ones he cared about.

"Kendall?" Carlos took a step towards the blonde, regretting it when Kevin's grip tightened on Kendall's collar, causing said boy to turn puse due to his restricted air.

"Don't" Carlos yelled, freezing midstep, "Please don't! Is there something I can do? Something I can do so you can let Kendall go?" he pleaded, tears falling down his cheeks, "I swear to you, I won't run! I promise" he had just gotten his best friend and brother back, there was no way he would risk losing him again.

"I'll make a deal okay Kevin" Carlos said feigning bravery. "I'll do what you ask, if you let Kendall go and leave him and James out of it, this is between you and me right now, it has always been between you and me since that text message you sent Logie a few days ago. Am I right?" He whispered

Kevin smirked, "My, my aren't you clever Carlos?"

Carlos grit his teeth and stared Kevin down, trying to hide his shaking from the bloodthirsty murderer before him.

"C..Carlos! What the hell a...are you say...saying?!" Kendall demanded choking out each word as Kevin's grip tightened as though to punish Kendall for speaking out of turn.

"W...what a...are you...doing?" The blonde couldn't bear the risk of losing his other baby bother to this bastard. He struggled roughly in Kevin's arms only to be thrown against the wall and kicked in the stomach.

"STOP IT!" Carlos yelled taking a small step forward. "You know this is between you and me now so please just leave Kenny alone!"

James couldn't believe what he was seeing, what he had heard, Carlos would risk his life for them? He desperately wanted to run and protect them now, but it was as if he had lost all mobility, he couldn't bring himself to move.

He froze seeing Kevin look in his direction and almost lock eyes with him managing to duck behind the wall again before he could be seen.

"I wonder how far you really are willing to go to protect this pathetic bunch" Kevin laughed, "Why not enlighten me some more?"

"I'll do anything!" the Latino said strongly, 'anything but kill someone' his thoughts finished.

Kevin nodded loosening his grip on Kendall, causing the green eyed boy to cough and claw at his throat, relishing in the oxygen he could breathe in once more.

"Anything?" Kevin paused and turned, seeming to squint at some unseen figure to his far left.

Carlos nodded "Anything" he repeated

Kevin smirked at the seventeen year old's bravery "Okay then Carlos, can you See the 'unwanted company' following us?"

Carlos couldn't but nodded and answered with a questioning 'yes?'

"He's making more trouble than we need, I wonder if you really are as willing to protect them as you say. I want you to deal with him"

"Deal with him?" Carlos echoed with a whisper.

Kevin smirked "I think you know what I mean?"

Kendall couldn't believe what he had just heard "Don't make him do that! Are you fucking nuts?!"

"I-I can't Kevin-"

"Leave him alone!" Kendall growled. He was silenced by a swift punch to the face, and he bit the inside of his lip to stop himself crying out.

Carlos let out a muffled squeak, "D-Don't!"

"You said you'd do anything didn't you?"

"Y-yes but I- I din't mean-"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes, I promised"

"Then do it!"

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut, he had to do this "O-Okay, I'll do it, but only if you promise to leave us alone!"

Kevin smirked and descreetly crossed his fingers.

"I'm a man of my word" He handed Carlos the gun he'd swiped off Kendall.

"He's right over there"

James looked over in alarm when he saw both Carlos and Kevin look at him.

"Unwanted company? Me?"

Carlos froze "J-J-James?!"

"Don't tell me you lied to me Carlos? And I'm sorry but you promised, kill James or I kill the rest of those that mean something to you."

Carlos was beginning to feel weak, his fever had spiked again and the dizziness clouding his head reached it's highest peak, he swayed on his feet but managed to stay upright barely, enough to choke out "J-James-you want me to kill my-my-"

His head was suddednly spinning rapidly and in a second the world around him turned a startling white then black and the little latino felt himself falling.

James dashed from behind the wall, catching Carlos before he could hit the floor.

"You're gonna be alright okay Litos?" He felt his forehead and he felt sick, Carlos' skin was blazing beneath his palm, his fever had to be over one hundred and four by now, he cursed and lay Carlos against the wall.

He turned to face Kevin gun gripped in his hand. "Why would you do that to him?" James' voice was so icy that for once since all this Kevin was slightly unnerved, but not for long.

"He promised James"

"James! Get away from him!" Kendall yelled, trying to struggle to his feet and wincing when he felt a sharp pain tug at his ribs.

"Kendall!" Tears filled James' eyes, it had felt like months had passed since they lst saw each other. "I can't-I need to make him sorry for all he's done to us!"4

"Don't!" Kendall warned again.

kevin rolled his eyes, "I really hate to ruin such a wonderful moment but-" Kevin held the gun to James head and reached back to retrieve the gun he'd given Carlos from the ground.

James pointed the gun straight at Kevin's forehead.

"If-if you move-I swear to god, I will kill you!"

Kevin laughed a cold, mocking laugh, "Kill me? Ha! You wouldn't have the guts! You do know that Kendall and Carlos are an arms length from me, and I have two rifles, one for each. I will do it James-" He smirked, "That's a promise"

James felt tears come to his eyes and the gun he was holding shook violently in his grip. He knew he couldn't kill Kevin, his mind may have told him otherwise, but James' heart wouldn't let it happen.

"So why don't you drop the gun little man, and things may just work in your favour."

James grit his teeth, the gun shaking more in his hand. "I-I-"

"Don't you FUCKING MOVE!"

James looked behind him in shock seeing his father not three feet away from him.

"Dad!" James couldn't help it, he suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to protect the one man that turned had his world upside down.

Dylan had a gun grasped in his hand pointing straight at Kevin. "I'd advise you to freeze Kevin-you're out numbered, three cop cars are on their way for you right now, it's over Kevin."

Kevin smirked, a sadistic smirk and he didn't seemed fazed at all. He just rose the gun and fired

Dylan managed to get in the way of his son and pulled him aside the bullet grazing his cheek.

"Next time Dylan, I won't miss. Just a little fore warning."

"I said IT'S OVER! I have been waiting years to find you Kevin this is the end for all you've done!"

Kevin laughed "Don't make me laugh, you think you're so confident? Well let me tell you Dylan, Right here in my pocket I have a pager, you step any closer and you'll have a bigger problem on your hands than just me, you think the cops can stop me, that I'll be outnumbered? Well actually, that won't be the case."

Dylan grit his teeth.

Distracted by the action before them, no one noticed Carlos come roundrealising that this was his only chance, despite his weakened state he edged towards Kevin, reaching quickly into the man's waistband and pull out a gun, carefully.

With heart thumping and hands sweating, Carlos had the gun pressed to Kevin's temple, hand shaking. What was he doing?

Kevin stiffened and turned slightly. "The dead has arisen wow Carlos, you gonna shoot me sweetheart?"

Carlos froze, the way Kevin said it- it was as if for a second old kind Kevin came back, his dark eyes were soft and suddenly the cold black pools came back, "Go ahead"

His hand shook more and tears poured from behind his eyes. "My-my Papi-L-Logan, you shot them-THEY COULD DIE-THEY PROBABLY ARE DEAD!" Carlos suddenly exploded.

"Carlos, buddy" James tried, "Put down the gun"

Everyone present were in shock, never had Carlos reacted like this, his kind eyes were pools of blazing anger. "I can't james, you know I can't do that after everything he's done!" Carlos whispered and he turned back to Kevin "I really want to hurt you! Hurt you as much as you've hurt me-ALL of us!"

Kendall tried to rise again, but was stopped by a hand from Dylan. "Wait"

Carlos was sobbing now, and for an instant Kevin himself was lost for words, but not for long.

"Go ahead!"

"Carlos! Stay away from him!" James yelled.

"NO! I want to pull this trigger-I wan't to so, so bad! You have no idea how much i want to! You just break everyone around you! You hurt them! You crush them-YOU'VE CRUSHED ME! I WANT MY PAPI BACK! I WANT LOGAN BACK! I WANT YOU GONE FROM OUR LIVES FOREVER!"

BANG!

A rifle slipped from someones hand and fell to the ground with an echoing clatter. Carlos fell to the ground.

Blood was on someone's hands, blood staining the snow.

"CARLOS!"

The owner of the gun that was shot looked up, breathing harshly.

"I-I-I-I-"

"It's okay!" Kendall whispered, strugglig to his feet and succeeding ignoring his throbbing ribs and reaching out for the Latino's hand.

James had tears pouring down his cheeks. "Litos-"

"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Carlos was sobbing uncontrollably, "I never meant- Oh my gosh-I- I-didn't w-want to-It-it was-a-an accident!"

He was enveloped by two pairs of strong arms.

Carlos Garcia-he had killed Kevin Mitchell. With his own hands-

"I-I-I-" The shock made his head spin and Carlos collasped forward into James' waiting arms.

"I've got you little buddy" he whispered, Kendall stroked the now unconscious boys hair.

Dylan couldn't believe what he had just seen, Carlos accidentally pulling the trigger, killing Kevin-he never meant to do anything. He couldn't imagine how Carlos would cope in the aftermath.

Trying to break out from his shock he cleared his throat before saying softly. "I'm going to call an ambulance, we need to get rid of the evidence-this was purely accidental, but we can't let the cops get hold of the gun Carlos accidenatally shot, he took the gun from next to Carlos and placed it in the waistband of his jeans.

Hopefully he could hide the evidence and make this look as though Kevin had killed himself. It could work.

"Boys, get Carlos out of here, and look after him, I'll deal with this"

"Dad-are-are you sure?"

Dylan nodded "Yeah"

James lay Carlos in Kendall's lap, and catching Dylan off guard, embraced the father he hadn't seen in years.

"James-"

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"Just know I'm sorry" Was the only answer James provided, and he hurried back to Kendall. Between them the boys managed to get Carlos' unconscious body on James' back and the two dashed off to the closest area of safety they could find.

**Rewritten, hope you liked! And thank you bubzchoc and WintersChild11 for reviewing :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for your support throughout this entire story, I was glad that my first BTR FanFiction was loved by so many although I am sure you wanted to slap me for being mean on several occassions haha :D But Thank you and here's the 2nd last chapter *Sniffles***

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**"Curtains open up the scene spotlights shine on you and me tonight**

**Pretending for the crowd below, we put on a real good show**

**But it's a lie"**

Following the boys hurried retreat with Carlos, Dylan was currently standing over the body of Kevin Mitchell. He couldn't imagine how much pain Carlos would go through when he came round, but Dylan had to admit that James had grown so much in courage more than he would have expected from his son, his strength and determination were admirable. He was proud that James was his son.

Dylan searched the area, hearing the fast approach of police cars in the distance, it was now or never. He reached over and kicked the gun with Kevin's fingerprints to his side, hoping that this was a good enough dversion and that it would be proven that Dylan had commited suicide. His final act of insanity.

He stood by and waited until he could see the bumper of the first car. Six police officers emerged from the cars all freezing suddenly at the scene that lay before them. "Dylan what in the hell happened here?!"

Dylan pushed a hand through his hair. "Just what it looks like. He-Kevin shot himself when I announced that you and your entourage were on their way, it was so sudden-I didn't have time to stop him.**"**

"And what of the boys with him?"

"I told them to take care of each other and head home to Agatha's before you arrived. The shock was too much"

The officer rose an eyebrow, "I'd imagine so. However if they were here when Kevin _disposed of _himself, I'd like to question them in regards to the matter, although as of right now, we need to call an ambulance to-take him away."

Dylan felt his shoulders relax and breathed out. 'Good they're safe for now'

"Yes of course."

"While how he ended it was-sad in a way- I have to admit that his reign of terror come to an end means that his family are safe"

Dylan nodded. "If you excuse me officer, my son needs me."

"Understandable Agent Diamond"

Dylan nodded his thanks and ran the way the boys had gone, maybe now would be the time where he would be there and help James.

He couldn't help but remember what James had said. "I'm sorry, just know that I'm sorry" If anything Dylan himself felt he should have been the one to apologise for too many times he'd messed up- the too many times he had hurt his son, his wife.

Well he might as well do all he could to make it up to James, to all of them.

James and Kendall collapsed on a bench outside the shop, Carlos lay unconscious still and all the boys could think was, 'Carlos'.

Kendall's ribs were throbbing but he didn't want to burden his problems on James who was almost sick with worry over Carlos, the same with himself. He was fine and would remain that way until Logan and Lee woke up.

"Kendall?"

"Hm?"

"Are you all right you look like you're hurting after that beating Kevin lay on you."

Kendall gave a tense smile, "Yeah, I'm fine, it's not as bad as it looks."

"Well it looks bad to me"

"I'm fine, right now I;m the least of your worries, think of Carlos and Logan instead. Come on, we should head inside." as Kendall rose to his feet, he groaned at the pain shooting through his ribs.

"Shit, ow" He said softly, hoping James hadn't heard but he had. "dude, you're in pain I'm not an idiot, it's as plain as day." James said in concern, eyebrows knitting together, he adjusted Carlos' weight on his back and slipped Kendall's arm around his shoulder.

"James you've enough weight to carry without me holding you down, I'll be fine, I'll follow you-"

"Stay here for a second, I'll bring Carlos inside and I'll come back for you.

He silenced Kendall's returning answer with a soft smile. "Push aside your stubborness and listen to me for once okay?"

Kendall sighed and nodded, wincing at the pain in his head, "Okay"

"good, I'll be right back, stay put and don't go anywhere"

"I don't plan to"

James jogged quickly across the lane to the door of Agatha's shop and grit his teeth in annoyance when he saw Lisa open the door and envelope him into a hug. "James, honey, thank God-"  
"Save it Lisa, just help me with Carlos"

"You found him!"

"Yeah, now can you help me please, I have to get Kendall-"  
"Kendall? Your other friend right?"  
James sighed and noded, "Yeah and he's hurt so I can't be hanging around here"

"What happened?"

James sighed resigned, "Just give me a second, take Carlos"

Lisa nodded and took Carlos laying him on the tattered sofa at the back of the shop.

James ran back to the bench to see Kendall scarily pale, "Sorry, Lisa"

Kendall understood he didn't need an explanation "Your Dad's girlfriend-"  
"Wife now actually, but enough about that, c'mon, give me your arm, I'll help you"

Kendall nodded and James threw the blondes arm over his shoulder and led him into the shop.

Lisa sighed and tutted over Kendall's bruised appearance. And reached out to take him from James, "I've got him" he said ruder than he had meant to.

"Have you?"

James was rapidly losing patience with the over powering Lisa and he really didn't want to hear her voice right now, when everything was so messed up. His head as still spinning with alarm and fear over what Carlos had unintentionally done.

He led Kendall to a chair and sat him down, where the blond was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay? Tell me the truth and not what I want to hear." James said softly.

"My ribs are hurting really bad but I'm fine-it's not that bad, maybe I'm just being overdramatic."

"Stop it! STOP IT!"

"Whoa-James"

"After everything we've been through over the last month I would appreciate it if you stopped being the leader who doesn't want to burden his problems on anyone else. You're hurt?"

Kendall nodded.

"So we're going to find Mrs Grace and get you help, then we be there for Carlos no matter what state he'll be in when he wakes up"

Another nod.

"Good"

"James-I'm sorry"  
James squeezed his eyes shut. "You don't have to apologise-just let someone else help carry the load every once in a while, okay?" the hazel eyed boy offered a tired smile.

"Okay"

"Boys!" two heads shot up when Mrs Grace entered, throwing her arms around James and Kendall.

"Mrs Grace-" James said, finding tears build up behind his eyes. This woman had become like his own grandmother over the last few weeks.

"Y-you're Logan's grandmother?" Kendall said politely.

"That's right sweetheart, you're Kendall, we met when you were nine, but you probably don't remember.2

"I'm sorry no I don't" Kendall replied.

"You've been hurt pretty bad there, I hate to say it but-it was my son in law wasn't it"

Kendall nodded in confirmation.

"Did they get him?"

"they?"

"The police."

"Uh-no, he-" James looked to Kendall to finish the sentence, "K-kevin Mitchell s-shot himself Mrs Grace"

Mrs Grace looked at Kendall in alarm. "Oh my God" she blessed herself.

"I can't believe such a thing could happen-to one of-" Mrs Grace didn't finish, she just shook her head.

"Come on, let me fix you up dear, we'll deal with this after, you boys need something to eat and Lisa is tending to carlos' fever-"

"I'll do it!" James said harshly.

"Pardon?"

"I said, I'll look after Carlos, he doesn't know Lisa."

"O-Okay James"

James rushed to the back room, where Lisa was carefully tending to Carlos' fever. James stopped in shock-her gentle caring touches had him mesmorised, it was so soft, so careful. Loving.

James didn't realise he was crying until he reached up and wiped the tears that fell down his cheeks. Suddenly he couldn't hate her-for the moment.

"Um-Lisa?"

Lisa looked up her dark eyes gentle, "Yes?"

"I-I was-I was hoping to look after Carlos for a little while. You know, so you can go and do things"

"Do things?"

"Whatever it is you do!" He snapped, and caught himself, "Sorry"

"He looks just like my sister-" Lisa said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"That my name is Lisa Garcia, Sylvia's my sister. I haven't seen Carlos since he was a baby"

James blinked rapidly. "You're-You're Carlos' aunt?"

"Well Sylvia is my sister so-" She had a hint of a smile playing around her pretty mouth.

"He's my nephew."

"Carlos is my cousin?" James said still shocked, eyes on Carlos' unconscious body.

"Well yes"

"Oh"

Well this was a turn of events.

"Can I take care of him now?"

"Of course." Lisa handed James the bowl and washcloth. "I'm surprised you aren't more inquisitive about all this-Dylan never told you?"

"I didn't even know you were married-I haven't seen him in twelve years." James said acidly, "Do you mind, I want to take care of Carlos by myself"

Lisa didn't say a word, she just left with a small nod.

Finally alone with his best friend-well _cousin _James was left with a hurricane of thoughts as he watched him. "Dude, I never knew-did you?"

Carlos suddenly started thrashing in his unconscious state and James jumped back in alarm.

"Carlos?!"

"No, no, no, no, no, I-I din't mean it! I'm SORRY!" Carlos bolted up out of bed and in a second, James had him in his arms, his head resting on his chest. "Carlos, shh, it's me, it's James, you're safe"

Kendall dashed in as fast as he was able with his painful ribs, along with Mrs Grace and Lisa.

"What happened?" Kendall demanded, blonde hair bouncing over his forehead.

"I-I'm not sure"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!"

"Carlos, shh, shh Litos-it's Kendall I'm right here!"

Carlos' dark fever bright eyes snapped open and Carlos gripped the arm of Kendall's hoodie.

"I was dreaming-it didn't happen?" He asked weakly.

Oh no. "What?"

"I din't kill Kevin Mitchell did I? I was just imagining it and-"

Mrs Grace stepped in, "Why on earth would you think that? It wasn't you honey, it was Kevin"

Carlos crumbled in on himself, when he took in Kendall's appearance

"I DID!"

Mrs Grace tried further to calm him down. "Shh now, shh, it was a nightmare, you're safe."

It took a further twenty minutes to calm Carlos down and when he was calm enough he asked a question that shoked them all. "Becasue I killed Kevin, he'll get someone to kill me won't he?"

"What?"

"He told me-"

James and Kendall exchanged a frightened glance with one another. "He told you what Carlos?"

"That I have to go-" He collapsed into floods of tears.

"It was just a dream Carlos. A nightmare. It's over now" Kendall said reassuringly.

"But I did it you all know I did!"

"It's just your fever Carlos, dear, my son in law ended his own life you didn't end it for him."

Carlos looked extremely confused, "But-but you all saw me-"

James shook his head, "No we ddin't Litos, stop it you're just scaring yourself." Of course he knew otherwise.

"I want to see Logan and my Papi, I want to see them now"

"Carlos we can't you're still-"

"No!" Carlos said fiercely, "I have to go! Please take me to him"

Lisa finally spoke up, "My car's out back, I can go get it if you want and all of you can go and see Logan and Carlos' father."

James widened his eyes in surprise. "Uh, thank you"

Lisa just smiled.

"Go get your things and Kendall make sure Carlos is wrapped up i'll bring the car round."

James and Kendall nodded, and James busied himself with finding their jackets and Kendall went around grabbing bits and pieces that could keep Carlos warm.

Around ten minutes later all three boys were bundled in the back seat of Lisa's car, Carlos in the middle of Kendall and James.

"It's not too far from here, there shouldn't be a problem getting in."

They just stayed quiet, a long silence ensued broken onl by the occassionally cough from Carlos, or grunt of pain from Kendall when the car jarred over speedbumps.

The hospital was extremely quiet, being here again, while pained all the boys seeing it, also made them breathe out, this was the first time seeing Logan all together.

"Excuse me, we're family of Logan Mitchell and Lee Garcia we came to visit.

"Oh-of course, well visiting hours are just over for the day so I don't think-"

"Please, just for them, it's their brother lying here and this boys father." Lisa pleaded, maybe it was the pleaing tone to her voice or maybe the determined to go far if she couldn't get what she wanted, look in her, but the receptionist reluctantle agreed to let them go ahead.

"Logan is in room IC 23, Lee Garcia is in the room next to that, you have one hour all right?"

"Thank you so much" James, Kendall and Carlos said together, and the receptionist smiled, "Of course"

"I you don't mind" Carlos said softly, "I want to see Papi and Logan on my own you can go see them together if you want to, I kind of-want to talk to them in private."  
"But Litos-"

"I want to please" Kendall and James looked at each other befor answering. "Okay, you go first."

Carlos smiled and embraced both of them, "Thanks guys"

He hurried down the corridor to Logan's room first.

He looked so pale. The beeping of the surrounding machines, enough to make Carlos want to curl in on himself and cover his ears. He knew it was bad-but not this bad, at least Logan was alive, that was all that mattered.

He made his way to the plastic chair at the side of the bed, and reached out a tanned hand to grasp Logan's cold one.

"Hey buddy" He whispered, "I-I have to tell you something-please don't hate me for what I'm gonna say." He checked around to make sure no one could see him and he leaned over and whispered, "I have to go, I have to leave for a while-I-I'm not sure where I'll go, but I have to go. I didn't mean it Logie, I swear it was an accident, it just went off, I didn't even realise that it was mean who had pulled the trigger. I killed him Logan, I killed your Dad, I never meant to-I never-I never-" Carlos was full out sobbing into Logan's chest, "It's the reason I'm leaving-but I'll try and see how you are as often as I can. and if-if you wake up, I want you to know that I'll be there when I can, I'll help you."

He sniffed and wiped his face, bfore giving Logan a gentle hug. "I'm sorry, I can't stay longer, but I have to see my Papi too, so i can say goodbye aswell. Love you Logie and you keep fighting."

He got up from the chair and headed into the room next to the one he'd just been in.

"Papi" He whispered seeing his father as though he had passed out on the sofa and fallen asleep after a hard day or nights work.

"Papi-" He said again almost timidly, approaching the chair and falling into it-then thinking better of it and climbing up on the bed next to his Papi, resting his head on his chest.

"Papi, it's Carlitos-I'm sorry, this is my fault, I got involved when I promised I wouldn't and because of that here you are, and I just-I want you to wake up. I know I'm not very good at some things you expect me to be good at, but I know you love me too. I-I need to go Papi- I know that's wrong and I should never leave family behind, that's what you always told me, but I can't stay here, if I do-I'm gonna get caught-because, because-"

Carlos didn't feel th tightened grip on his hand, nor the sharp little breath that escaped his father, he just kept talking. "I-I killed Kevin-I never meant to-or maybe-maybe I did-but I didn't know-and now I'm scared-it's like I'm ignoring everything you've ever said to me, I'm a terrible person Papi, and I need to face that by leaving here."

Lee's hand moved again, but still Carlos didn't feel it. "So-I mean what I mean to say is-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry and I have to go-"

He kissed his father's forehead and ran. He ran from the room, pass Logan's room, down the corridor and out the back before Kendall or James could see him.

Kendall shifted his feet on the floor, "I wonder what's taking him so long?"

"Do you think we should check on him?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah-come on, his probably in pieces in there"

Both boys opened Logan's room expecting Carlos to be there, not seeing him they checked Lee's.

"LEE!" They gasped in surprise seeing the police officer opening his eyes and trying, but failing to sit up. They rushed to his side.

"Lee?"

"Carlos-where's my 'Litos?"

"He was just here, I think he must have gone for a nurse-"

"No-" Lee's voice was cracked from weeks without use, "He's gone-"

"Gone?!"

"Litos-he said-Goodbye"

"Goodbye?!" James exclaimed and ran for the door.

"Wait!"

"What is it"

"What happened?"

"too many things to explain-but right now James needs to find Litos and I'll call a nurse"

Lee watched in alarm as Kendall raced after James to get the nurse.

James ran desperately around the hospital grounds having heard the receptionist say she saw him run by outside a few moments ago.

After twice searching the grounds James saw a bus pull by seeing a familiar mop of jet black hair.

"CARLOS!"

he rushed back to the hospital, tears streaming down his cheeks and ccolliding with Kendall who had a nurse trailing behind him.

"James, what is it? Did you find Carlos?" Kendall's eyes looked hopeful.

"No-Kendall-Carlos is gone!"

**Dun, dun duuuuunnnn! Carlos has ran for it, what will Kendall and James do now, and with Lee awake, how can they break the news? Find out in the final chapter and alert me so you know when the sequel comes out :)**

**Love you guys!**

**-Sinéad xxx**


	20. Chapter 19

**Final chapter of Bring Me To Life :( I love you all, you are amazing and without you I wouldn't be on the final chapter of Bring Me To Life. This is also the first FanFiction I've ever finished :D I call that a huge thing to celebrate :) Anyway enough chatter and lets get on with the final chapter c:**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**"we can't help but cause a fight,**

**It's the same old drama every night,**

**I walk off stage 'cause this whole play..**

**It's more than I can take"**

Carlos was gone. That was it. He ran. He was gone. It wasn't his fault. It was an accident. Kendall was watching Lee as he slept, as if he hadn't done enough sleeping. But it meant that Kendall wouldn't have to break the news to Lee that his only child had left.

Kendall froze, his eyes snapping open. Carlos didn't know, Lee was awake, but Carlos had no idea! And after several vain attempts at trying to contact him (mostly on James' part) maybe the sunshine of the group would never know.

Kendall sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair. He looked over where James was leaning with his back against the wall, arms folded, tear tracks still on his face. His little buddy was gone, they had been through so much together.

James suddenly was gripped by anger and soon his fist made a hard collision with the wall.

"James!" Kendall said in an alarmed whisper, he grabbed James from behind trying to stop the next punch he was throwing. "Stop it! Do you hear me!?"

James turned in anger only to stop and collapse in on himself as he took in Kendall's beaten appearance and he completely broke, "Jesus, Kendall I'm sorry, I just-I mean"

Kendall didn't say anything, he just drew the taller boy to his chest. "Shh, it's okay James."

"Kendall, where will he go? And-how to we tell him?" James nodded to Lee's bed.

Kendall sighed, "I-I don't know"

Carlos couldn't stop replaying the shooting over and over in his head it was all his fault, he killed Kevin. He felt faint at the thought. How could it have all turned so drastically wrong?

He didn't even know where he was running away to. just that he needed to go, if he stayed with Kendall, James and everyone that meant something to him, he would probably hurt them more than he already had. He lay his head back against the seat of the bus and closed his eyes, and he prayed, for the first time in forever he prayed, that Logan would live, that his family and friends would forgive him for running away. But he had to do it, he had to do it to protect them, they would find out soon enugh and Carlos would never let them get invoolved.

'Please, please, please, don't hurt them anymore' he thought to himself, he turned and looked out the window at the passing fields and buildings. "I'm so sorry"

He bit his lip to stop the heavy onslaught of tears, what was he going to do?

Lee sighed in his sleep and opened his eyes and the first question out of his mouth was "Did you find my Litos?"

James couldn't take it, he turned and ran from Lee's room, into Logan's he needed him right now, even if he couldn't talk to him, just knowing he was there-alive was enough for him.

"Logan, Loges" He collapsed on the floor nrxt to Logan and sobbed, why, why did this all have to happen? He wanted to believe that this was just one long, long, nightmare and he would wake up only to realise that none of this had happened, Logan hadn't been shot. Lee hadnt been shot and litos hadn't killed Kevin.

"I want it to be over, I want it to be over, I WANT IT TO BE OVER!" He had his hands clasped over his ears. "Logan"

He looked up from his crumpled mess on the floor and at Logan's figure, standing up and sighing, "When are you gonna wake up buddy? We all need you so much, I don't care how cheesy that sounded, look not hearing your voice, it's just I don't know, it's like a part of me is missing. A part of all of us. It's hard, not hearing you tell me and Carlos off for..." He stopped his voice breaking slightly. "Carlos-Logan, he's gone, I don't know where, or why he had to go-I mean, I just-" James was sobbing again, his head resting on the edge of Logan's bed and he gripped his hand.

"Come back..."

"James?" James looked up at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Kendall"

Kendall smiled down at him, "We're going to be okay, and Logan, he'll make it James, he's our little fighter" Kendall laughed slightly, "I guess after all he's done for us, he can't really be counted as 'little brother' anymore. He's stronger than all of us."

The blonde pulled up a chair beside James and sank down into it- he amiled, then it falterd and soon the strong leader was crying uncontrollably while James held him to his chest, "I wish I could have seen all this sooner-I just-I feel so worthless" Kendall whispered.

James was shocked, "What? Kendall you idiot, you're the one who's tried to keep us all together and sometimes we can't always win, you've tried to be strong since all this happened, drop the walls and let it out"

Kendall bit his lip, and he did, he cried so hard, it was impossible to stop, it seemed like the tears were endless. Logan had once said it's not possible to cry more than sixty tears a time, but the tears he was shedding reached well beyond that.

That stayed like that for a moment longer, James holding Kendall and Kendall letting himself cry. It seemed silent, until Logan's breathing moniter gave a soft beep, and both boys were abruptly pulled out of their moment.

"I miss him" Kendall said, "I know"

Dylan sat in the police station giving answers when needed.

"You know that questioning you is just a precaution, I know you know that Agent Diamond." A burly cop with waves of chestnut hair asked, writing in his notebook.

"Yes"

"Okay so let's just start with the basics, you were there when the shot went off?"

"That is correct" Dylan answered.

"As well as you, the other three boys, your son James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Kendall Knight were there aswell and as you say, they were being threatened."

"Yes, Kevin told me not to come any closer and he threatened my son, saying he would shoot his friends if they dared interfere."

The officer nodded. "And he did, beat Kendall Knight as a-warning when your sons friend Carlos came across him"

"Yes"

"The damage-"

"Two fractured ribs, a black eye several beatings to both his face and body."

"Thank you Agent Diamond. And when Carlos tried to stop Kevin from pulling the trigger, Kevin lost it and shot the ground near your feet"

"Yes"  
"I just don't understand why he suddenly decided to shoot himself, I mean he had you all in a dangerous situation?"

"That was my fault, I warned him about more of the squad coming down, he lost it suddenly-started yelling-"

"What was he yelling?" Dylan's heart beat fast, damn it-

"It was incoherent the way he was reacting, and what he was yelling I couldn't make it out, and then he lift his gun and shot himself in the head." Phew, quick save. 'Please buy it,' He thought, 'Please'

The officer nodded. "Okay. I believe that's all we need from you Diamond, and thank you, we'll need to question the boys next, I'll need to bring them in tomorrow for questioning."

Dylan bit his lip-Carlos, the poor boy was so broken right now, what if he blurted everything out? Dylan squeezed his eyes shut.

"Everything all right Agent Diamond?"

"Headache, listen, are you sure that's a good idea, can't you wait until Logan wakes up and Lee? They're the boys family, they have enough worries as it it-"

"I understand Agent but I'm afraid that can't be done"

"Why not?!"  
The police man sighed "It's the way it is Dylan, thank you and goodbye"

Dylan got up reluctantly, What was he going to do?

"Come on James, we have to get back to Agatha, we'll need to tell her about Carlos" Kendall sighed.

"How do you suppose we do that, "Thanks for everything Agatha, oh by the way Carlos ran away after killing your son-in-law"

"No, Carlos got a phonecall from his mom, he wanted to thank you for everything he couldn't say it in person he just wanted to get back to his Mom"

"And if she goes to visit Lee and Logan, which she WILL do"

"Lee will hopefully be allowed home in the next three weeks, we could say that he's not allowed visitors except family members"

James sighed "Okay, c'mon"

Both boys said their goodbyes to Logan, promising him that they would come see him tomorrow evening, and then entering Lee's room to say goodbye aswell, "Please, find Litos?" He said softly. James swallowed the lump in his throat, "We'll find him Lee, we promise"

"Thank you"

Agatha jumped almost spilling her coffee when she saw the boys enter the door.

"Thank God you're all right!" She said embracing them both, and then peering confused around the door, "Where's Carlos?"

"He-um" James began almost choking on the build up of tears again.

Kendall took over, "He's still at the hospital, his mom called him, she's coming back from her business trip, she's going to take care of Carlos, Carlos needs his mom especially now, but he wanted us to tell you taht he was extremely grateful for all your help, and actually, we want to say the same thing, it's time we got back to our own families, but thank you Mrs Grace, for helping us through all this." When Kendall had finished speaking, tears slid down her face, "You are very welcome, and thank you, for all you've done for me" She hugged them all again.

"Lisa?" James sighed, the dark haired woman smiled entering the room, "Yes? Wait, where's Carlos?"

"With his mom" Kendall answered quickly, Lisa sighed "Oh, what was it you wanted?"  
"Look, I-I wanted to thank you, for everything, I mean-I just-" Without warning James wrapped his arms around a shocked Lisa and hugged her then turning and leaving quickly, Kendall staring after him. Kendall sighed and turned back to the two women, "Thanks again, we'll come back and see you, that's a promise"

Carlos stared at the bus sign before him trying to hold back tears as he stared at the road before him, what was he doing here, where was he going to go? He wanted his brother's but he couldn't , he had to protect them from his stupid mistaje, he would never let them get hurt again. He was doing the right thing. He sighed and leaned against the brick wall, and let the drizzle fall in his face, it felt nice and cool on his flaming skin.

"Logan-Please, wake up, they'll need you now I'm not there" He started walking, letting the cool wind blow on his back. He didn't care where his feet were taking him, only that he needed to go, to get away before he hurt them even more than he already had.

He couldn't get the image of the gunshot replaying over and over in his head. he was just so angry he didn't mean it, but he had done it and now Kevin Mitchell was dead, and Logan-would he hate him? Logan had no one now-unless- He could call his Mom, ask her too look after him, to take him in, she didn't need him- He reached for his phone- No he couldn't do it, not yet, not until he had sorted himself. Where he would live. He had his card with him, it was for emergencies, but this was an emergency.

What was he going to do now.

Logan's chest was burning, that was all he could focus on, the intense burning pain, as though he'd been stabbed with aomething red hot. He was confused, every breath he took felt like it was in vain, as though he was drowning, a pressure pressed on his right lung, completely stopping his ability to breathe. He needed to find away out of this as fast as possible.

Where were Kendall, James and Carlos? Weren't they trying to help him?

He broke the surface gasping and the first think he could choke out was "Carlitos?"

**OMG I'm finished! the sequel will come soon and LOGAN! Please Review? And all of you, every single one of you, thank you so, so much, this is the first time of succeeded in finishing a FanFiction it's all becasue of how amazing you all were ILYSM 3 Alert me if you haven't already of course and you'll know when the sequel comes along THANK YOU! :D**


End file.
